Was er nicht sieht
by Sophrona
Summary: Jasper sieht sich selbst oft als ein Monster, als eine Last für seine Familie. Er hasst seine Narben und das, wofür sie stehen. Was aber denkt seine Familie dazu? Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! Die Idee und der Inhalt gehört Kit-Kat Lov3r!
1. Alice POV

**Die Autorin dieser Story heisst Kit-Kat Lov3r. Ich habe nur übersetzt (mit Einwilligung der Autorin).**

**Das Origial findet ihr hier: .net/s/7598010/1/**

**Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer, der Inhalt und die Idee Kit-Kat Lov3r. Dies gilt für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel.**

**Viel Spass!  
**

_Alice POV_

Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge auf der Welt, dir mir wirklich am Herzen liegen; nur ein paar Sachen, für die ich kämpfen, vielleicht sogar töten würde. Eine Sache sind natürlich meine Kleider. Eine andere Sache ist mein gelber Porsche, den ich von meinem ach so grosszügigen Bruder bekommen habe. Aber das letzte Ding, das Wichtigste, das ist mein Ehemann … Jasper.

Jasper sieht sich nicht so wie ich ihn sehe. Er denkt, er sei ein Monster und eine Last für den Rest der Familie. Er kämpft mit seiner Vergangenheit und kann nicht einmal an einem Spiegel vorbeigehen, ohne zusammenzuzucken. Es hat für Jasper Jahre gedauert, bis er sich wohl genug gefühlt hat, um bei mir kurzärmlige T-Shirts zu tragen. Für ihn sind seine Narben seine persönlichen, direkt von der Hölle geschickten, Dämonen. Sie sind ständig die Ursache von stillem Nachdenken und einsamen Nächten. Sie verspotten ihn überall, erinnern ihn ständig an die Dinge, die er getan hat und was er durchgemacht hat. Sie erinnern ihn an die Kriege, an die Zeit auf der Jagd, die Trainings, die Morde. An die Zeit mit ihr.

Maria verfolgt ihn in seinen schlaflosen Träumen. Er hasst, was sie ihm angetan hat. Nicht nur physisch, sondern auch emotional. Er hat viel von seiner Tatkraft und seiner Freude verloren. Sie hat aus ihm die verhaltene und stille Person gemacht, die die meisten Leute kennen. Nur wenige kennen den wahren Jasper. Ich, Peter und Charlotte. Obwohl er nicht mehr Angst vor Maria hat, kann er die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie getan hat, nicht vergessen. Aber es wird besser. Er lässt sich mehr auf den Rest der Familie ein. Manchmal kann man ihn mit Emmett kämpfen sehen, der denkt, dass er gewinnen kann. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass Jasper ihn gewinnen lässt. Er will ihn nicht verletzen und er geniesst Emmetts glückliche Aura, die er nach dem Sieg von sich gibt. Man sieht ihn auch mit seinem „Zwilling", Rosalie, herumhängen oder sogar Nessie trösten, wenn sie einen Alptraum hatte.

Jasper sieht sich nicht als eine starke Person. Er denkt sogar, er sei schwach. Aber er hat so viel durchgemacht und er lebt immer noch. Er bekämpft immer noch seine inneren Dämonen, jeden einzelnen Tag. Das Leben als Empath ist nicht einfach. Er wird oft von der Trauer und dem Schmerz der anderen geplagt. Er fühlt auch den Durst von allen, kombiniert mit seinem eigenen. All das macht Jasper zu der stärksten Person, die ich kenne.

Er fragt mich immer, warum ich auf sein vernarbtes Selbst in diesem kleinen Kaffee in Philadelphia gewartet habe. Und er wird immer wütend, wenn er meine Antwort hört. Ich sage ihm immer, dass ich seine Narben wunderschön und verblüffend finde. Jede Narbe hat eine Geschichte und ein Gesicht. Obwohl viele dieser Geschichten voll von Schmerz und Sorgen sind, zeigen sie seine wahre Stärke. Die Anzahl der Narben zeigt, wie viele er bekämpft hat und wie viele gegen ihn verloren haben. Er erwartet immer, dass sie mir Angst machen, aber das Gegenteil trifft zu. Seine Kriegsnarben lassen mich mich sicher fühlen, geschützt sogar. Sie lassen mich wissen, dass, wenn es jemals dazukäme, Jasper in der Lage sein würde zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Ich liebe jede einzelne Narbe, sie machen ihn zu etwas Besonderem.

Meine Lieblingsnarbe ist diejenige an seinem Unterarm; diejenige, die er bekam, als er mich von den wahnsinnigen Neugeborenen beschützte. Obwohl ich zu dieser Zeit seine Einmischung hasste, bin ich voller Freude, dass er sich freiwillig dem Schmerz aussetzte, nur um mich sicher und frei von Schmerzen zu halten.

Ich mag absolut alles an Jasper. Jedoch sehen nicht alle, was ich sehe; er ist ein lieber, witziger und charmanter Gentleman aus dem Süden. Er ist immer auf der Hut, bereit anzugreifen, wenn seiner Familie etwas passieren sollte. Einmal ein Soldat, immer ein Soldat. Aber wenn wir alleine sind, wenn nur unsere Emotionen um ihn herum sind, dann ist es am besten.

Jasper hat einen erstaunlichen Sinn für Humor. Er scherzt immer über etwas, was zu einer weiteren Sache führt, die mich immer erstaunt … sein Lachen. Wenn Jasper verärgert oder richtig glücklich ist, kommt sein Südstaaten–Akzent hervor, und gemischt mit seinem tiefen Lachen ist das ein Ton, der mein Herz stoppen würde, wenn es jemals wieder schlagen würde.

Ich liebe auch seine Arme. Seine Arme sind stark, muskulös sogar. Aber sie sind auch tröstlich, einladend und sogar warm. Ich liebe es, mich mit dem neuesten Modemagazin in seinen Schoss zu kuscheln und seine Arme beschützend um meine Taille geschlungen zu haben.

Obwohl Jasper so viele Dinge an sich selbst hasst, kann ich keinen Fehler an ihm finden. Ich schätze, was dem einen nichts ist, ist dem anderen alles.

Als Jasper nach einem weiteren Spasskampf mit Emmett in Sicht kommt, kann ich nicht umhin, die Liebe und die Zufriedenheit für den Mann, der mein nicht schlagendes Herz erobert hat, zu fühlen. Er ist wahrhaftig alles für mich und ich bezweifle, dass ich ohne ihn leben könnte. Er hat mich vor einem Leben in ewiger Einsamkeit bewahrt.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Alice", flüstert Jasper in mein Ohr, nachdem er meine Gefühle gelesen hat.

„Komm, Jazz, du brauchst neue Kleider nach dem Kampf mit Emmett."

Ich lächle, als ich sein tiefes Lachen höre. „In Ordnung, Allie Cat, was immer dich glücklich macht", sagt er, nimmt mich hoch und wirbelt mich im Kreis. „Aber kann ich zuerst duschen gehen?"

„Nur, wenn ich mitkommen darf", entscheide ich.

„Ich würde anders nicht gehen", flüstert er, als er sich herunterlehnt, um mich zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig, Mrs. Whitlock."


	2. Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

Ich mag als eine hasserfüllte Person erscheinen, aber es gibt tatsächlich ein paar Dinge, die mir am Herzen liegen. Ein paar dieser Dinge mögen offensichtlich sein, wie meine Liebe für Emmett oder Nessie. Aber die anderen sind weniger offensichtlich. Meine Liebe für meinen Zwilling für die Ewigkeit … Jasper.

Obwohl viele Leute es nicht wissen, unsere Familie inklusive, stehen Jasper und ich uns wirklich nahe. Wir verhalten uns mehr wie Geschwister als der Rest meiner Familie. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Alice. Aber wir sind mehr wie beste Freunde und Shopping–Kumpels. Und Edward … naja, man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen. Aber Jasper ist anders.

Jasper ist extrem geduldig und ruhig. Wann immer mir etwas auf der Seele liegt oder ich über etwas sprechen muss, weiss ich, dass Jasper neben mir sitzen und zuhören wird. Er wird mir seine erstaunlichen Ratschläge anbieten, die sehr viel Weisheit in sich haben, da er im Laufe seines langen Daseins viel erlebt hat.

Ich erinnere mich an diesen einen Tag als wäre es gestern gewesen. Jasper und Alice waren erst ein paar Monate in unserer Familie und milde ausgedrückt, ich traute dem Mann mit den Narben nicht. Ich war dauernd unhöflich und widerlich zu ihm. Ich gab es damals nie zu, aber ich hatte tatsächlich Angst vor ihm. Aber dieser Tag änderte alles.

Ich war alleine zuhause und schaute einen Film. Edward und Emmett waren in die Stadt gegangen, um das neueste Videospiel zu holen. Carlisle war im Krankenhaus, Esme arbeitete ehrenamtlich beim örtlichen Obdachlosenamt und Alice und Jasper waren jagen. Der Film fing ziemlich gut an. Ein Mädchen verlobte sich mit der Liebe ihres Lebens und wartete glücklich auf ihren Hochzeitstag. Aber nach einer Weile änderten sich die Dinge. ER änderte sich. Der Verlobte der Frau fing an, ihr wehzutun. Ich schaltete den Film schnell ab, aber es war zu spät. Die Erinnerung an Royce versetzte mich in Angst und Trauer.

Ich weinte vielleicht eine Minute, als ich eine Türe zuschlagen hörte. Ich fühlte einen Windstoss und dann zogen mich starke Arme in eine feste Umarmung. Ich hörte jemanden leise ein süsses und tröstliches Lied summen. Ich dachte, es sei Emmett oder vielleicht sogar Esme. Aber ich war schockiert, als ich in das Gesicht meines Beschützers schaute. Es war Jasper, der Mann, den ich hasste. Derjenige, vor dem ich mich eigentlich fürchtete.

Als ich endlich mit Jaspers Hilfe aufhörte zu weinen, fragte er mich, ob ich darüber sprechen wollte. Ich sagte zuerst nein. Also erzählte Jasper mir eine Geschichte. Er erzählte mir die Geschichte von Maria und wie sie ihn in vielen Arten gebraucht und missbraucht hatte. Er erzählte mir, wie er gedacht hatte, er hätte sie geliebt, aber dass die Liebe, die er für sie empfunden hatte, nichts war. Nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Liebe für Alice. Er sagte mir, dass ich die erste Person war, der er das erzählte hatte, mit der Ausnahme von Alice. Ich fühlte mich geehrt, dass er mir seine Geschichte anvertraute, also erzählte ich auch meine. Jasper half mir, mit meiner Vergangenheit fertig zu werden, weil er genug stark gewesen war, seine hinter sich zu lassen.

Seit diesem Tag habe ich Jasper als meinen Zwilling betrachtet. Aber ich frage ihn oft, warum er zurückgerannt ist, um mir zu helfen. Alles, was er sagt, ist: „Du bist meine Schwester und ich habe deine Schmerzen meilenweit gefühlt. Ich wollte … nein, ich musste sie lindern." Ich weiss, dass, wann immer ich traurig oder verletzt bin, Jasper zu mir kommen und sagen wird: „Wem werde ich heute in den Hintern treten?"

Emmett wird es hassen, dass ich das sage, aber Jasper ist die stärkste Person in unserer Familie. Er ist der geborene Führer und Kämpfer. Die Dinge, die er uns während der Schlacht gegen die Neugeborenen gelehrt hat, ist nichts zu dem, was er tun könnte. Ich weiss, dass, wenn Carlisle etwas passieren würde, Jasper einen fantastischen Führer machen würde.

Ich liebe es, einfach da zu sitzen und mit Jasper zu reden. Ich weiss, dass ich mit ihm über alles sprechen kann und er macht sich nicht lustig darüber. Er wird es auch keiner Seele erzählen.

Ich denke, meine ganze Familie, mit Ausnahme von Alice, halten Jasper für selbstverständlich. Ohne ihn würde unsere Familie ein emotionales Chaos sein. Jasper hält die Emotionen unserer Familie in Schach. Er liest und ändert sie immer, um jeglichen Kampf, der möglicherweise entstehen könnte, zu vermeiden.

Und das sind nur ein paar Gründe, warum Jasper Hale mein Lieblingsbruder ist.


	3. Carlisle POV

Carlisle POV

Ich pflegte mich beim Nachdenken über meine Vergangenheit zu ertappen und mich zu wundern, wie ich mit all den Dingen, die ich durchgemacht habe, fertig werden würde. Ich hatte Angst, ich würde wie mein Vater sein, ein grausamer und herzloser Mann. Ich dachte, dass ich wirklich stark war, dass ich mit dem Missbrauch, den ich über zwanzig Jahre lang erfahren hatte, fertig geworden war. Ich dachte auch über meine Arbeit nach und an all die Menschen, die ich nicht retten konnte. Aber als ich einen gewissen Jemand traf, bemerkte ich, dass meine Probleme ein blosser Regentropfen in einem Ozean waren.

Als Alice und Jasper sich unserer Familie anschlossen, schien Jasper zuerst im Hintergrund zu stehen. Er schrak vor jeglicher Art von Körperkontakt zurück. Er weigerte sich, irgendwelche Informationen über sein Leben, bevor er hierherkam, zu teilen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie alt er war, ob er irgendwelche Begabungen hatte und das Wichtigste … wie er diese Narben erhalten hatte.

Erst als Jasper und ich einen Tag alleine waren, erzählte er mir seine Geschichten. Er begann, mir von seinem harten Leben zu Hause zu erzählen. Sein Vater war gestorben, als er jung war und überliess es ihm, sich um seine Mutter, seine zwei Schwestern, seinen Bruder und die Farm seiner Familie zu kümmern.

Als seiner Familie das Geld ausging, trat Jasper der Konföderieren Armee bei und zog in den Bürgerkrieg. Ich kann verstehen, wie Jasper ein Major wurde. Er war ein geborener Führer und Kämpfer. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind, als er mir seine Geschichte erzählte. Seine Augen, die an eine Wand starrten, waren voller Weisheit. Wenn er gesagt hätte, der Himmel sei grün, hätte ich ihm zugestimmt. Dann erzählte er mir von den Schlachten, von der Zeit, als er angeschossen wurde und von seiner letzten Mission als ein Mensch.

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu starren, als Jasper seine Ärmel hochrollte, um mehr von seinen halbmondförmigen Narben zu offenbaren. Sie bedeckten so viel von seiner Haut. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Schmerz er in seinem zweiten Leben durchgemacht hatte. Er sagte, dass er so viele Male gebissen wurde, dass das Gift ihn nicht mehr wirklich störte, aber ich fand das schwer zu fassen. Dann begann er mir von seiner Zeit mit Maria zu erzählen. Seine Geschichte war voll von Tod, Schmerz, unbarmherzigen Ermordungen und unbestimmter Liebe. Er glaubte damals, dass Maria ihn geliebt hätte. Aber er hatte später herausgefunden, dass sie ihn nur wegen seiner Stärke und seiner überragenden Kampftaktiken benutzte. Aber sie benutzte ihn auch für ihre persönlichen Freuden. Er sagte, dass diese Dinge, die in seiner Vergangenheit passiert waren, seine Liebe für Alice stärker machten. Die emotionalen und physischen Schmerzen, die er ertragen hatte, liessen mich den Mann, den ich als meinen Sohn betrachtete, bemitleiden.

Aber zu meiner Überraschung sagte Jasper: „Ich brauche und will dein Mitleid nicht, Carlisle. Ich hatte genau davon genug in meinem Leben." Ich konnte nicht anders als mich verletzt fühlen, von dem, was Jasper mir gesagt hatte. Für mich bedeutete es, dass Jasper mich nicht als sein Vater wollte. Aber plötzlich überkam mich ein kurzer, aber starker Stoss von Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Ich war so verwirrt von dem, was gerade passiert war. Sicherlich waren das nicht meine Gefühle gewesen, oder? Dann hörte ich ein tiefes Lachen den Lippen meines Sohnes entkommen. Mit einem starken Südstaatenakzent, sagte er: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verängstigen. Ich vergass, dass du es nicht wusstest. Ich bin ein Empath, Carlisle. Ich kann jedes Gefühl in diesem Haus fühlen. Oh, übrigens, Esme fühlt sich heute ein bisschen ausgeschlossen." Dann, mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem Zwinkern, war er zur Tür heraus und zog Alice in seine Arme.

Ich war überrascht, als Jasper zugab, dass er ein Empath war. Er hatte immer vor allen seine Gefühle versperrt. Wir alle dachten, er hätte keine, aber Mensch, lagen wir falsch. Er ist eigentlich ein Experte davon. Ich habe Geschichten von Empathen gehört, die sich getötet hatten, weil sie Probleme damit hatten, ihre Emotionen von anderen zu trennen. Aber Jasper kann mit all dem fertig werden und trotzdem eine starke und unabhängige Person sein.

In einer Nacht, Nessie schlief schon und alle anderen waren jagen gegangen, konfrontierte ich Jasper mit der Vergangenheit. Ich fragte ihn nach den Gefühlen, die er mir vor so langer Zeit gezeigt hatte. Ich wollte wissen, woher sie kamen. Er lachte und sagte: „Sie waren das, was ich für die Familie empfand, aber es hat sich jetzt sicherlich geändert." Ich fragte, wie, und dann fühlte ich es. Die Stärke der Gefühle nahm mir fast den Atem. Es war so stark, so rein. Es dürfte das am meisten beschützende und tröstliche Gefühl sein, dass ich je gefühlt hatte. Es wickelte sich um meinen Körper und zog mich in eine wohlwollende Umarmung. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um ihn nach dem „Wie" zu fragen, aber er kam mir zuvor und sagte: „Ihr alle seid die einzig standhafte Sache, die ich je in meinem Leben gehabt habe. Ihr alle seid immer für mich da, auch wenn ich es vermasselt habe. Ich zeige es vielleicht nicht immer, aber ich sorge mich wirklich um euch. Du BIST mein Vater und Esme IST meine Mutter. Ihr beide habt mir geholfen, eine bessere Person zu werden. Ich würde alles tun, um jedes Mitglied dieser Familie am Leben, oder tot oder was auch immer wir sind, zu erhalten."

Durch Jasper bin ich dankbar geworden, für mein Leben und für das meiner Familie. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass die Vergangenheit nicht immer die Zukunft definiert. Man kann immer eine bessere Person werden, wenn man an sich glaubt. Er hat mir auch die Stärke von Familienliebe gezeigt. Es ist eine solch starke und mächtige Sache, von dem viele Leute Gebrauch machen. Ich kann jetzt über den Missbrauch meines Vaters hinwegkommen, nur weil mein Sohn seinen Missbrauch in Liebe für seine Ehefrau umgewandelt hat. Jasper wird vielleicht nie wissen, welch grosse Auswirkung er auf unsere Familie hatte. Aber ich weiss, dass ich immer in seiner Schuld stehen werde. Denn er hat mich zu dem geduldigen und mitfühlenden Mann gemacht, den ich heute bin.


	4. Jacob POV

Es hat diesmal ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber hier ist es! Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel! ;)

Jacob POV

Ich bin vermutlich die letzte Person, von der du erwartest, dass sie einem der Blutsauger ein Kompliment macht. Aber manche von ihnen sind eigentlich okay. Wie Jasper. Er ist eigentlich ein wirklich netter Typ.

Ich muss zugeben, dass er mir früher einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hat. Ich meine, er hat all diese Narben und er liebt es, einen mit diesen tödlichen Augen anzustarren, die schreien: „Verletze meine Familie und ich komme dir auf die Fleischfressertour!" Und ich denke, wenn ich es versuchen sollte und ihm auf die Wolftour kommen würde, würde ich Jaspers Kauspielzeug werden und alles, was von mir übrig bliebe, wäre ein kleines Häufchen von Jacobfusseln.

Aber nachdem Nessie geboren wurde, lernte ich ihn richtig kennen. Jetzt weiss ich, dass die Frauen in seiner Familie ihm einfach nicht widerstehen können. Er würde alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangen würden. Wenn sie shoppen gehen wollen, kommt er mit, um die Taschen zu halten. Wenn Nessie Essen braucht, geht er es holen. Wenn Alice irgendein Outfit aus China braucht, ist er schneller in diesem Flugzeug als ich „Mississippi" sagen kann. Er läuft immer voraus, um die Türen zu öffnen, ihre Stühle zurückzuziehen und Alice' Hand zu halten. Sie nennen ihn einen Gentleman, aber ich sage, er steht unter ihrem Pantoffel..

Und er und Alice zusammen? Es ist irgendwie komisch. Wenn einer von beiden in ein Zimmer kommt, dreht sich der andere automatisch um. Dann machen sie einander diese schönen Augen, die jeden krank machen würden. Aber das ist alles. Ich habe sie sich nicht einmal küssen sehen. Was für eine Beziehung ist das? Ich meine, sie sind verheiratet! Sie müssten sich ein Zimmer nehmen und es gebrauchen. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, Edward zu fragen, ob sie eigentlich irgendetwas tun, und alles, was er getan hat, war lachen und sagen, „Natürlich, sagen wir einfach, der Wald hat in der letzten Woche ein paar Bäume verloren." Eigentlich (sag das nicht den Jungs oder Leah) finde ich ihre Liebe aber irgendwie süss. Es basiert eher auf einer emotionalen Liebe, statt einer körperlichen. Sie laufen nicht herum und knutschen jede Sekunde rum und sie sagen kaum „Ich liebe dich." Ich habe einmal gefragt, warum, und sie sagten, sie seien solange zusammen und mit ihm als Empath, wüssten sie einfach, was der andere fühle. Sie kaufen einander nicht ständig teure Geschenke, obwohl sie es sich leisten könnten. Am Tag zuvor kaufte Jasper Alice einen kleinen Plüschelefanten und sie führte sich auf, als wäre es ihr liebstes Ding auf der Welt. Sie sprang auf und ab wie eine Verrückte. Ich fragte Jasper, warum sie es so sehr mochte und er sagte, dass sie an ihrem ersten Date in einen Zirkus gegangen sind. Ihre Lieblinge dort waren die Elefanten. Ihre Liebe ist so einfach, aber verrückt stark.

Genug von der Liebe, gehen wir zu den männlichen Dingen über. Reden wir über das Kämpfen. Jasper bewegt sich, bewegt sich wie verrückt. Er ist wie ein verdammter Ninja mit all seinen Tritten und Schlägen und Zeugs. Er könnte jeden bekämpfen und erdrutschartig gewinnen. Ich versuchte einmal einen Spasskampf als Mensch mit ihm zu machen. Ich schäme mich zuzugeben, dass er auch ohne seine Vampirstärke meinen Hintern den ganzen Weg von China und zurück getreten hat.

Eine andere, coole Sachen an Jasper sind seine Geschichten. Ich liebe es total seinen Kriegsgeschichten zu lauschen. Manchmal, wenn niemand anderes da ist, fragte ich Jasper, ob er mir eine Geschichte über den Bürgerkrieg von Amerika erzählen kann. Normalerweise stimmt er zu. Er kann meine Aufmerksamkeit leicht behalten. Und er macht, dass dieses Zeugs sogar cool klingt. Wenn er mein Geschichtslehrer wäre, würde ich vielleicht sogar durchkommen.

Nun, lass mich für eine Sekunde ganz schmalzig und widerlich werden. Jasper ist in Wirklichkeit eine sehr fürsorgliche Person. Ich verstehe, warum Nessie mit all ihren Problemen zu ihm geht. Er hört immer zu und unterbricht nicht, bis man fertiggesprochen hat. Und er wertet nie jemanden. Eines Tages hatte ein „Freund" Probleme mit seiner Freundin. Nessie, ich meine die Freundin meines „Freundes", sagte, dass er ein Idiot wäre. Sie wollte, dass er romantischer und mehr ein Gentleman war. Naja, Jasper zeigte „ihm" ein paar Tipps. Er sagte, man sollte kleine und manchmal unnötige Dinge tun, um sie sich wichtig fühlen zu lassen. Er sagte, man sollte ihr sagen, dass sie wunderschön aussieht, sie ohne Grund anrufen und sie immer an erste Stelle setzen. Man sollte ihr auch erzählen, wie wichtig sie ist und bei allem, was sie zu sagen hat, zuhören. Alle diese kleinen Dinge würden sich summieren. Wie einmal, als die Cullens und ich in ein Kino gingen. Alice, wie es für sie typisch war, trug ein kleines Trägerhemd. Also zog Jasper, ganz der Gentleman, seine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr, obwohl wir alle wussten, dass ihr nicht kalt werden würde. Naja, als mein „Freund" anfing, diese Dinge zu tun, war seine Freundin mehr als zufrieden.

Ich muss etwas zugeben, dass niemand ausser Jasper weiss. Es war der Todestag meiner Mutter. Und ich weiss nicht, warum, aber dieses Jahr traf es mich wirklich sehr. Es war irgendwie schwer, zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Hause der Cullens zu sein, also ging ich hinaus in den Wald. Dann brach ich zusammen. Ich vermisste sie so sehr, obwohl ich nicht so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen durfte. Ich dachte über die Erinnerungen, die ich an sie hatte, nach, als eine Stimme meine Gedanken unterbrach. Es war Jasper.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich fühlte deine Gefühle bis zum Haus", fragte er, als er sich neben mich setzte.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich vermisse einfach meine Mutter sehr", gab ich zu.

Dann sagte Jasper etwas total Unerwartetes. „Ich weiss, wie du dich fühlst." Er musste meine Verwirrung gefühlt haben, denn er fuhr fort. „Ich weiss. Ich habe jetzt Esme. Aber auch ich habe eine biologische Mutter und Vater verloren. Aber es wird besser. Es dauert vielleicht ein paar Dekaden, aber ich verspreche dir, dass der Schmerz weniger wird. Versuch einfach, dich an sie zu erinnern."

„Das versuche ich. Aber all meine Erinnerungen verblassen."

„Das ist wahr. Sie verblassen. Aber am besten ist es, neue Erinnerungen zu den alten hinzuzufügen. Ich sage nicht, du sollst alle vergessen, aber andere hereinlassen. Sie werden helfen." Es war still für eine Weile, bevor er hinzufügte: „Weisst du, Esme betrachtet dich als einen ihrer Söhne. Das tut auch Carlisle. Und früher oder später werden Bella und Edward deine Schwiegereltern sein." Wir lachten beide über die Ironie daran. „Denk einfach daran, wir sind alle für dich da. Und es wird besser, Erinnerungen verblassen vielleicht, aber auch der Schmerz wird weniger durch die Liebe, die gemacht wird. Und ich meine nicht Sex, Jacob. Du wirst die Unschuld meiner Nichte nicht vor der Hochzeit ruinieren", sagte er mit einem drohenden Blick, der sich bald in Mitgefühl verwandelte.

„Danke", murmelte ich auf den Boden schauend.

„Jacob, bitte schau mich an." Er fuhr fort, als ich seinem Blick begegnete, der so alt und weise wirkte. „Deine Familie und ich werden immer meine Familie beschützen. Ich verstehe, dass die Ewigkeit manchmal schwer ist. Es wird immer Tod und Verlust geben. Aber es ist einfacher mit der Hilfe deiner Familie. Und wenn du jemals etwas braucht, frage einfach. Nicht nur die Frauen können mir nicht widerstehen, ich bin für alle da." Dann, mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einer Dosis Mitleid und Zugehörigkeit, war er gegangen.

Ja, Jasper ist im Grossen und Ganzen ein guter Freund, grosser Bruder, Mentor, und … Und es ist besser geworden, seit ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Er ist eine sehr nette, ruhige und mitleidige Person. Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht mit ihm aneinandergeraten.


	5. Emmett POV

Emmett POV

Stell dir vor! Alice hat mir gesagt, dass ich heute gegen Jasper hätte verlieren sollen. Ist das nicht gemein? Sie denkt wirklich, dass ihr Ehemann stärker ist als ich. Ich meine, nach hundert Jahren mit uns, denkt man, er hätte mindestens einen Kampf gewonnen. Aber nein, hat er nicht. Da bleibe noch ich, um meine Familie gegen Zombies und Elfen zu beschützen. Ja, ich habe zu viele Filme mit Nessie geschaut. Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Es geht darum, dass sie aufhören sollten, Jasper den stärksten und besten Kämpfer im Staate … nun, ich habe genau genommen vergessen, wo wir gerade sind. Aber zurück zum Thema … Hey, schau mal, Jasper kämpft gegen Peter. Wow! Wie hat er das gemacht? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist. Warte! Ist Peter tot? Oh, halb so wild, er hat nur sein Kopf für eine Minute verloren. Keine Sorge, Jasper setzt ihn wieder an. OM–verfluchter–G! Er kämpft gegen Charlotte und Peter zusammen, also zur selben Zeit! Und jetzt sind sie beide am Boden. Wow, das war geiler als wenn Rose und ich versuchten zu … egal, ich lasse es jugendfrei. Okay, jetzt ist es fertig. Das war verdammt geil! Ich will es auch versuchen.

Ohh, Jazzy hat nein gesagt. Er ist so ein Fiesling. Er weiss einfach, dass ich gewinnen werde. DAS ist es. „Nein, Emmett, das ist es überhaupt nicht. Er will nur nicht seinen ‚kleinen' Bruder verletzen", sagte Edward aus einem anderen Zimmer.

„Halt dich aus meinem Kopf heraus oder ich werde an Rose und das Outfit, das sie gestern Nacht gekauft hat, denken."

„Okay, okay. Ich höre auf. Aber ich würde das nicht wirklich als ein Outfit betrachten. Es ist mehr eine Schnur", sagte er, als er das Zimmer verliess.

Stimmt das, was Eddie sagt, wirklich? Spielt er seine eigene Stärke herunter, weil er denkt, dass ich schwach bin? Nein … das kann nicht sein. Ich habe so viel mehr Muskeln als er. Er ist wie eine klitzekleine, winzige Strauchbohne. Er würde nicht einmal auf Wasser treffen, wenn er aus einem Boot fallen würde.

Okay, okay, ich gebe auf. Er ist stärker als ich. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Was? Jetzt nennst du mich einen Lügner? Oh, nur unaufmerksam. Hey! Carlisle hat mich einmal so genannt und Jasper hat gesagt, es wäre eine nette Art, jemanden dämlich zu nennen. Ich hasse dich! Ohhhh, weine nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ernsthaft, hör auf zu weinen. Jasper wird mich echt töten, wenn er sieht, dass ich zu einem Mädchen gemein war.

Jedenfalls weiss ich, dass Jasper ein super Kämpfer ist. Ich pflege mich hinauszuschleichen und Peter und ihn beim Üben zu beobachten, wenn sie für ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben. Er ist wirklich erstaunlich. Er verliert nie die Konzentration und scheint immer in Peters Augen zu starren, sogar wenn er von Baum zu Baum springt. Ich schätze, sie hätten ihn ‚Monkey Man' nennen sollen.

Es gab ein paar Augenblicke, da dachte ich, dass Jasper vielleicht seinen Untergrund verloren hatte, aber er hatte dann bald Peter auf dem Boden oder seine Zähne Zentimeter von seinem Hals entfernt. Ich muss zugeben, dass, wenn Jasper wirklich so kämpft, er mir irgendwie Angst macht. Seine Augen werden richtig dunkel und es fühlt sich an, als ob eine dunkle Wolke sich über dich legt. Man kann sich nicht anders als nervös fühlen in der Gegenwart von Major Jasper Whitlock. Dazu wird er, wenn er kämpft, ein Major einer Armee. Ein Kämpfer, der nicht aufhört, bis eine Lektion gelehrt wurde. Er ist nicht länger der nette und sanfte Bruder, denn ich zu ertragen gelehrnt habe.

Ich weiss jedoch, dass Jasper nie jemanden aus unserer Familie verletzen wird. Obwohl er es nicht am besten zeigen kann, weiss ich, dass er sich wirklich um uns alle sorgt. Vor allem um Alice und, überraschenderweise, um Rose.

Ich werde immer in Jaspers Schuld stehen, wegen der Art, wie er Rosalie gerettet hat. Bevor er sich unserer Familie angeschlossen hat, hatte sie kaum mit mir gesprochen. Sie sagte, dass sie mich lieben würde, aber sie liess mich nicht einmal auf dem gleichen Sofa wie sie sitzen. Ich versuchte ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich nicht wie Royce war und ich sie nicht verletzen würde. Aber Rose ist eine sture Person und sie liess sich von mir nicht helfen. Aber als Jasper kam, veränderte sie sich. Ich war mit Edward in einem Geschäft und wir suchten nach einem neuen Spiel, als wir einen Anruf von Alice bekamen. Sie sagte, dass Rose weinte und sehr traurig war, aber sie meinte, ich solle weiter einkaufen. Jasper würde ihr helfen. Ich war zuerst abgeneigt; ich wollte da sein, um ihr zu helfen. Aber Alice sagte, dass es für uns langfristig besser sein würde. Und Mensch, hatte sie Recht. Ich weiss nicht, was er zu ihr sagte, aber es half total. Ich habe sie sogar gefragt, was er gesagt hat und alles, was sie sagte, war: „Nur ein Gespräch unter Zwillingen. Ich brauchte meinen Bruder, nicht meinen Geliebten."

Jasper ist wirklich ein cooles Köpfchen. Er hat so viel verrücktes Zeugs durchgemacht und er hilft trotzdem anderen, auch wenn sie es nicht immer verdienen. Wie damals, als er mir meinen Hintern von dem Mann, den ich Papa Bär nenne, retten half. Tadadadadadam!

Es ist eine Weile her, als ich immer noch ein kleines bisschen unreif war. Ich war gelangweilt, also entschied ich, mir ein Buch aus Carlisles Büro zu borgen. Und ja, ich kann lesen. Ich suchte das zeitlose Original, Der Rabe von Edgar Allan Poe, aus. Es war ein Buch, das er seit sehr langer Zeit hatte. Es war eine Originalausgabe in ziemlich gutem Zustand. Er liebte das Buch und war sehr stolz darauf. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn wir seine Buch lasen, solange wir uns gut um sie kümmerten und sie zurückstellten, wenn wir fertig waren.

Naja, es fing ziemlich gut an. Aber dann passierte das Unvorstellbare. Eine Fliege flog in das Haus. Und sie war RIESIG! Es war wie eine Fliege auf Steroid. Ich konnte diese Fliege nicht auf alle Möbel von Esme landen lassen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo dieses eklige Ding überall gewesen ist. Und ich würde es nicht anfassen. Ich wollte nicht all seine Gedärme über meinen Fingern. Dafür war ich mir zu cool. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich zerdrückte die Fliege mit dem Buch. Aber ich bin vielleicht über das Ziel hinausgeschossen und habe das Ding ein bisschen übergetötet. Zuerst war ich glücklich. Ich hatte das Cullenhaus von der Bedrohung der Killerfliege gerettet. Aber dann bemerkte ich das Buch. Es lag in Stücken ringsum im Zimmer. Ich drehte durch. Carlisle würde mich töten, wenn er sein Buch so sehen würde.

Jasper fühlte meine Panik und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Zuerst schrie er mich ein bisschen wegen meiner Leichtfertigkeit an, dann lachte er über meine Dummheit. Aber ich bemerkte es nicht wirklich. Ich war zu beschäftigt, daran zu denken, was Carlisle tun würde. Würde er mich wegschicken?

Jasper musste sich etwas schlecht wegen mir gefühlt haben, denn er sagte: „Okay, ich richte es. Räum' die Unordnung auf und bleibe hier. Ich komme gleich wieder zurück. Zerbrich nicht noch sonst was." Dann hörte ich ihn sein Motorrad starten und die Auffahrt herunterrasen.

Anderthalb Stunden später kam Jasper zurück und trug eine kleine, rote Tasche. Als er zurück in Carlisles Büro ging, nahm er das Objekt aus der Tasche. Es war eine exakte Nachbildung des Buches, das traurig sein Leben aufgegeben hat, um unser Haus gegen die bösen Fliegen zu beschützen. Er war über achtzig Kilometer hin und zurückgereist, um dieses Buch von einem Dealer zu erhalten und es hat ihn über 100'000 Dollar gekostet. Aber er tat es, um mich von dem ach so beängstigenden Zorn von Carlisle, dem Pazifisten, zu retten. Carlisle, der Mann, der einen stundenlang belehrt. Glaub mir, es ist nicht lustig.

Also schätze ich, Edward hatte Recht. Jasper ist insgesamt ein besserer Kämpfer und Führer als ich. Ich bin aber auf jeden Fall besser dran als der Witzbold. Wir können nicht ein Haus voller ernster Leute sein. Das wäre so langweilig. Jedenfalls bin ich sehr stolz darauf, Jasper meinen Bruder zu nennen. Er ist immer da, wenn man ihn braucht und stellt die anderen vor sich selbst. Ohne ihn würde ich die Hälfte meines Vampirlebens damit verbringen, Carlisles quälenden Vorträgen zuzuhören und bei der anderen Hälfte versuchen, neben Rose zu sitzen, ohne gestossen und abgeschoben zu werden. Und wenn irgendjemand stärker als ich wäre, dann würde ich hoffen, es sei Jasper.


	6. Esme POV

_Esme POV_

Ich arbeitete in meinem Garten, als ich ein Lachen hörte, das von Tief in den Wäldern kam. Es war nicht Carlisles besänftigendes Lachen. Sein Lachen ist wie schmelzendes Eis in der Sommersonne. Es war auch nicht Rosalies sanftes Lachen oder Emmetts dröhnendes, das nur als Donner, aber mit einem im Hintergrund glühenden, hellen Regenbogen, beschrieben werden kann. Edwards Lachen ist höflich und stark. Und es war ganz sicher nicht Alices Lachen; ihr Lachen ist leicht und luftig. Es kann oft als Glocken, die im Wind klingen, beschrieben werden; rein und unschuldig. Aber dieses Lachen war mit keinem, das ich je gehört hatte, zu vergleichen. Mit diesem Lachen fühlte ich so viele Gefühle um mich herumströmen. Ich fühlte mich so lebendig und aufmerksam. Aber auch mit diesen Gefühlen konnte ich das Lachen nicht perfekt beschreiben. Es war wie eine Explosion innerer Fröhlichkeit. Oder vielleicht ist es mehr wie ein tiefer Ton. Sanft, beruhigend. Wie Wasser, wenn es langsam von glatten Steinen läuft. Es war einzigartig und wunderschön auf so viele Arten. Aber wer war der Besitzer dieses herrlichen Geräusches? Ich musste es wissen. Also machte ich mich sorgfältig auf den Weg hinunter zu dem kleinen Bach, darauf achtend, nicht gesehen zu werden. Das, was ich sah, änderte alles. Es änderte meinen Tag, meine Einstellung zur Liebe und das Wichtigste: Es änderte meine Sichtweise auf ein Mitglied meiner Familie.

Als ich mich auf einen kleinen Felsen setzte, starrte ich auf die unerwartete Sicht vor mir. Es waren Jasper und Alice. Sie sassen zusammen auf einem gefallenen Holzscheit, ihre Füsse baumelten über der Kante und streiften leicht das klare Wasser unter ihnen. Sie sahen so friedlich aus und so sehr verliebt. Als wäre nichts in der Welt besser, als zusammen da zu sitzen und einander in die Augen zu sehen.

Alice lehnte sich herüber und flüsterte etwas in Jaspers Ohr. Und dann hörte ich es wieder: Das Lachen, das vorher meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es Jaspers Lachen war, das ich gehört hatte. Ich hatte immer gedacht, er sei eine gefühlslose Person. Er schien nie irgendwelche seiner Probleme oder Gefühle mit jemandem zu teilen. Aber ich lag falsch. Ihn alleine mit Alice zu sehen, änderte meinen Eindruck von dem Mann, der zu viel in einem zu jungen Alter gesehen hat. Er lächelte und machte Witze. Er schien so sorglos und offen.

Dann sagte er etwas zu Alice, das mein Herz gestoppt hätte, wenn es nicht schon gestoppt hätte. Er sagte: „Ich denke jede Sekunde jeder Minute an dich; fünfundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, acht Tage pro Woche in allen dreizehn Monaten eines Jahres und in der undefinierten Unendlichkeit der ganzen Ewigkeit." Dieses Zitat passte fast perfekt zu unserem Leben. Wir hatten mehr als die Ewigkeit vor uns und wir sollten die ganze mit unseren Geliebten verbringen. Dann fuhr er fort: „Du bist meine beste Freundin, meine Schulter, um anzulehnen, die Person, von der ich weiss, dass ich auf sie zählen kann. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist meine Eine und Einzige. Du bist alles und mehr. Ohne dich wäre ich nichts. Ich kann mir keine bessere Art, den Rest der Ewigkeit zu verbringen, vorstellen, als hier an deiner Seite zu sitzen." Ich war überrascht von dem, was Jasper gesagt hatte. Während die meisten Leute in unserer Familie zu teuren Plätzen gehen wollen für ihre Dates, sind Alice und Jasper zufrieden mit der Tatsache, dass sie einfach zusammensitzen und turteln können.

Aber ich schätze, ich hätte das wissen sollen. Jasper ist eine einfache Person. Er will weder High-Tech-Computer noch das neueste Auto. Er sitzt lieber im Beifahrersitz von Alices Auto und hält ihre Hand, während sie fährt. Er geniesst einfach das glückliche Klima, ohne das er für lange Zeit leben musstet. Er will einfach jeden Moment, den er kann, in einer fröhlichen und liebenden Umgebung verbringen.

Ich war geblieben und hatte unsere neuesten Mitglieder der Familie für eine Weile beobachtet, aber Carlisle fand mich bald.

„Hallo, meine wunderschöne Frau, hast du den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, unsere Kinder auszuspionieren?", fragte er mit einem neckenden Lächeln.

„Vielleicht, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich war so abgelenkt von Jaspers Lachen. Und dann wurde ich noch mehr abgelenkt von der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfinden. Sie ist so stark, ich kann sie fast fühlen", sagte ich, als ich mich langsam erhob, Carlisle mit mir hochziehend. „Komm. Lass uns zurück nach Hause gehen."

Auf dem Weg zurück dachte ich an Jasper und seine Liebe zu Alice. Sie waren erst seit kurzer Zeit hier und spielten schon eine grosse Rolle in unserem Leben. Wie konnte ich den Mann beschreiben, den ich jetzt als meinen Sohn betrachte? Ich ging jedes Wort durch, das es gibt: Nobel, athletisch, sympathisch, mitfühlend, sensibel, dankbar, fürsorglich, vertrauensvoll. Aber keines davon passt perfekt zu ihm.

Ich ertappte mich heute bei der Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis. Ich habe nie ein perfektes Wort gefunden, das Jasper beschreibt, wie ich es für den Rest der Familie gefunden habe. Carlisles Wort ist mitfühlend, Alices ist quirlig, Emmetts ist spontan, Rosalies ist behütet, Edwards ist entschlossen, Bellas ist fürsorglich und die kleine Nessie ist ein Glücksbringer. Aber es gibt kein Wort, das ich benutzen kann, um Jasper zu beschreiben. Er ist absolut alles. Er kann sensibel sein, er kann auch zurückhaltend sein. Er ist manchmal vertrauensvoll, aber er kann sich auch vor Hilfe verstecken. Und bald bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass da einfach eine einzigartige Schönheit an ihm ist. Er hat eine Schönheit, die man nicht wirklich in Worten ausdrücken kann.

Jasper hat mein Leben drastisch verändert. Er half mir zu sehen, dass man nicht immer den neuesten Film schauen muss oder zu der vornehmsten Party gehen muss für ein Date. Manchmal kann die unvergesslichste Zeit zuhause erlebt werden. Er half mir auch zu sehen, dass Liebe einen vor allem retten kann. Und dass die meisten Leute ihre Geliebten für selbstverständlich halten.


	7. Renesmee POV

**Hey, Leute!Hier kommt das neue Kapitel, meiner Meinung nach ein sehr süsses :D  
Nun, da ich nächste Woche mit meiner Klasse wegfahre, kann ich keine weiteren Kapitel posten und ich weiss nicht, ob ich dazu komme, weitere zu übersetzen. Ich werde mir aber Mühe geben und sobald ich kann, ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Gerne hätte ich für die längere Wartezeit zwei Kapitel gepostet, aber mein Laptop war der Meinung, dass er das letzte nicht speichern wollte und nun muss ich noch einmal von vorne anfangen, also ... habt Geduld und bleibt bitte dran!  
Ach ja: Ein grosses Dankeschön an Kit-Kat Lov3r und an meine Beta, die sich vermutlich fragt, ob ich in der Schule auch so viele nicht existierende Angliszismen benutze. Tut mir leid.**

**So, jetzt aber viel Spass mit der kleinen Nessie!**

_Renesmee POV_

Am Tag zuvor war Mamis und Papis Jahrestag gewesen, also ging ich zum Haus meiner Grosseltern. Zuerst hatte ich sehr viel Spass. Onkel Emmett liess mich Mario Kart mit ihm spielen. Aber wir mussten aufhören, als er die Fernbedienung entzweibrach, weil ich gewonnen hatte. Dann gingen wir hinaus und spielten im Bach, bis das Abendessen bereit war.

Oma Esme machte mir als Abendessen Chicken Nuggets und Karotten und dann schauten wir Aschenputtel. Ich mochte die sprechenden Mäuse sehr. Sie waren lustig! Dann halfen mir Tante Alice und Tante Rosalie beim Baden und Bereitmachen fürs Bett. Nachdem sie einen Zopf aus meinen Haaren geflochten hatten, brachte Opa Carlisle mich ins Bett und sang mir ein echt schönes Lied.

Zuerst hatte ich einen sehr schönen Traum. Ich war auf Mamis und Papis Lichtung und farbige Schmetterlinge flogen um mich herum. Mami sass in Papis Schoss und sah mir beim Spielen zu. Sie lächelten und lachten. Aber dann änderte sich alles. Alle Schmetterlinge verwandelten sich in schwarze Fledermäuse und Mami und Papi waren weg, und da, wo sie gewesen waren, standen drei Leute in dunkelschwarzen Umhängen. Sie fingen an, auf mich zuzugehen. Als sie näher kamen, konnte ich ihre roten Augen sehen. Es war sehr beängstigend. Ich schrie nach Hilfe, aber weder Mami noch Papi kamen, um mir zu helfen. Dann stürzte sich einer der beängstigenden Leute auf mich. Ich wachte schreiend auf, mein Gesicht nass von Tränen. Ich war kurz davor, nach Hilfe zu schreien, als die Türe aufflog und Onkle Jasper hineinrannte. Sein Haar war unordentlich, weil er gerade von einer Jagd hierher gerannt war.

Onkel Jazz kam herüber und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Dann nahm er mich auf seinen Schoss und schlang seine starken Arme um mich. Er summte mein Lieblingslied bis ich aufhörte zu weinen und fragte dann: „Geht es dir jetzt wieder gut, Ren?" Er fing an, mit seinen Händen besänftigend durch meine Haare zu fahren.

„Ich denke schon."

„Kannst du mir sagen, wovon du geträumt hast?", fragte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Darauf sagte er: „Liebling, ich kann dir nicht helfen, die schlechten Träume wegzumachen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich wegscheuchen muss." Als ich nicht antwortete, sagte er: „Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen?"

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, also sagte ich: „Klar."

Dann sagte er: „Vor einer langen Zeit, noch bevor dein Papi überhaupt geboren wurde, gab es einen Typen namens Jazz. Nun, Jazz hatte ein paar Dinge getan, auf die er nicht wirklich stolz war. Und die Dinge, die er getan hatte, verursachten viel Stress und Schmerz. Er wollte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, doch es gab niemanden, dem er mit seinen vielen Geheimnissen vertrauen konnte. Er versuchte immer, seine Schmerzen zu verstecken und all seine Gefühle von allen, die er kannte, zu verbergen. Aber diese Geheimnisse fingen an, ihn niederzudrücken und sie hielten ihn davon ab, glücklich zu sein. Aber eines Tages änderte sich alles. Als Jazz in ein Restaurant ging, wurde er liebevoll von einem Mädchen namens Alice angegriffen. Alice half ihm, indem sie zuhörte, als er erzählte, was er alles gesehen und getan hatte. Und mit ihrer Hilfe war er in der Lage seither glücklich mit seiner Frau, Alice, und seiner riesigen Familie und seiner Lieblingsnichte, Nessie, zu leben.

„War das deine Geschichte, Onkel Jazz?"

Er lachte und sagte: „Du bist viel zu intelligent und ja, das war sie. Es wird helfen, mit jemandem über deine schlechten Träume zu reden und ich würde dir liebend gern zuhören."

„Aber kannst du sie nicht einfach mit deiner Gabe wegscheuchen?", fragte ich.

„Könnte ich, Nessie. Aber das würde nichts helfen. Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir über das Verstecken von Gefühlen erzählt habe? Es ist nicht gut. Du musst lernen, was Gefühle aussagen. Sie sind sehr wichtig. Ohne Gefühle wärst du nicht fähig, dich glücklich oder fröhlich zu fühlen. Du wärst nicht fähig zu lachen oder auch nur zu lächeln. Die Welt würde so traurig und niederschmetternd sein, wenn niemand seine Gefühle zeigen würde. Gefühle sind so wertvoll und unbeständig, dass ich es gemein finde, sie zu zerstören, es sei denn, es ist sehr wichtig."

Ich fing an, über Onkel Jaspers Geschichte nachzudenken. Er sagte, dass das Sprechen mit Tante Alice ihm wirklich geholfen hatte. Aber was, wenn er dachte, meine Träume seien dumm?

„Renesmee, es gibt keinen Grund, sich wegen eines Traumes zu schämen. Du kannst es nicht kontrollieren. Es ist nur etwas, das passiert, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast. Bitte, sag mir jetzt, worum es in deinem Traum gegangen ist. Ich verspreche dir, dass es helfen wird."

Darauf erzählte ich ihm meinen Traum. Er hielt mich, während ich weinte, und wischte meine Tränen weg. Als ich es ihm fertig erzählt hatte, sagte er mir, dass die beängstigenden Leute nicht mehr gemein zu uns sein würden, weil Mami sie verjagt hatte.

Onkel Jazz redete eine Weile mit mir, bis ich anfing zu gähnen. Dann brachte er mich zurück ins Bett und summte mein Lied, bis ich einschlief.

Nun, ich habe Onkel Emmett sehr lieb. Aber ich bin mehr wie Onkel Jasper als wie Emmy. Ich würde eher herumsitzen und ein Buch lesen, als laute Videospiele zu spielen. Ich mag es ebenfalls lieber mit meiner Familie zusammen zu sein, als mit Unbekannten. Mit Onkel Jasper kann man leichter sprechen und er macht nicht immer alles in einen Witz.

Wenn ich älter werde, möchte ich so eine mutige und starke Person wie Onkel Jasper werden. Er versucht immer, anderen Leuten zu helfen, auch wenn er nicht immer einen persönlichen Gewinn daraus zieht. Er ist auch ein grossartiger Zuhörer und gibt super Rat. Ich habe wirklich Glück, einen solchen wunderbaren Onkel zu haben.


	8. Maria POV

**_Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wie ich im letzten Kapitel erwähnt hatte, war ich eine Woche nicht zuhause und ich konnte auch nicht viel schreiben. Ich gebe mir Mühe, jetzt wieder regelmässiger upzudaten. Hoffentlich bleibt ihr dran!  
Danke an meine Beta und an Kit-Kat Lov3r. Diese Story wird übrigens 19 Kapitel = 19 POV haben. Wer, denkt ihr (ohne zu schummeln^^), wird noch kommen?_**

_Maria POV_

Ich habe eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge getan, die ich bereue. Ich habe viele unbarmherzig getötet, ich habe Leben zerstört und ich habe viele Dinge gestohlen. Aber was ich am meisten hasse, ist, dass ich Jasper ausgenutzt und seine Fähigkeiten genutzt habe, obwohl ich sehen konnte, wie viel Schmerz und Elend es ihm verursachte.

Ich wette, du dachtest nicht, dass ich diese Dinge zugeben würde. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr alle denkt, ich sei die abscheulichsteund gefühlloseste Person. Ich könnte euch erzählen, dass das, was ihr denkt, eine riesige Lüge ist, dass ich innen drin eigentlich eine wirklich nette Person bin. Aber das wäre eine totale Lüge. Ich bin eine grauenhafte Person.

Verstehst du, bevor ich Jasper verwandelt habe, war er nett und charismatisch. Er hat sich um andere Leute gesorgt und hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sicher zu gehen, dass die anderen glücklich waren. Aber ich habe alles ruiniert. Ich habe ihn ruiniert, ich habe Nettie und Lucy ruiniert und ich habe mein eigenes Leben ruiniert. Alles was ich anfasse, geht schief. Ich füge anderen Menschen nur Schmerzen zu. Und der schlimmste Teil ist, dass ich kein bisschen des Schrecken, den ich verursacht habe, wegnehmen kann.

Ich kann nicht jegliche Narbe, physisch und emotional, von Jaspers Körper und Kopf nehmen. Ich kann den Hass und Abscheu, den er fühlt, wann immer er an mich denkt, nicht wegnehmen. Ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Und so sehr ich mir wünsche, es wäre nicht wahr, kann ich den Mann, den ich liebte, nicht zurückbringen.

Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Liebe. Ich habe Jasper so fest geliebt. Aber ich war zu dumm, um zu bemerken, wie ich fühlte, wenn er da war. Ich kümmerte mich zu dieser Zeit nicht um Liebe. Ich kümmerte mich nur um Macht und Durst. Ich wollte nur den Krieg gewinnen und ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, wen ich zerstören musste, um den Hauptgewinn abzustauben. Ewiges Blut, immer in Reichweite.

Aber wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiss, hätte ich die sintflutartige Anzahl von Toten gestoppt und mich auf ihn konzentriert. Jasper, so sehr er auch hasst, es zuzugeben, ist immer noch ein fürsorglicher und sensibler südlicher Gentleman. Ich bin froh, dass dieser Teil von ihm nicht verschwunden ist.

Ich habe Jasper auf so viele Arten verletzt. Ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen zu töten, zu kämpfen, zu trainieren und zu unterhalten. Ich habe ihn zu meiner eigenen, persönlichen Puppe gemacht, die alles tun würde, was ich ihr sagte. Jasper konnte immer den Frauen gefallen. Er würde alles tun, um deren Zuneigung zu erhalten und sie glücklich zu machen. Und das habe ich ausgenutzt.

Er hat das nie herausgefunden, aber ich bin ein paar Mal in den letzten Dekaden beim Haus der Cullens vorbeigekommen. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich seine Seele nicht komplett zerstört habe. Ich war fast sicher, dass ich ihn in einem Ecken zusammengekauert sehen würde, oder vielleicht sogar kämpfend und bei allem, was er sah, aufspringend. Aber ich war geschockt von dem, was ich wirklich sah.

Jasper sass auf einem riesigen, weissen Sofa und auf seinem Schoss sass eine kleine Frau mit schwarzem Haar. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand sorgfältig über seine nackte Brust, sanft über die halbmondförmigen Narben, die ich verursacht habe, streichend. Er zuckte manchmal zusammen oder wich weg. Dann sah er auf, wie um sich zu entschuldigen, aber das Mädchen winkte einfach ab. Er las ein Buch, nun, zumindest versuchte er es. Er schien ziemlich abgelenkt von dem, was die winzige Frau tat. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten versucht hatte zu lesen, legte er das Buch zurück auf den Tisch und konzentrierte sich auf sie. Sie flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr und er liess ein sagenhaftes Lachen erklingen. Ich hatte sein Lachen nie zuvor gehört und war von der Tiefe der Zufriedenheit, die ich darin hörte, geschockt. Jasper drehte sich dann zum Mädchen und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Alice."

Ich blieb nur eine Minute länger, gerade lange genug um den Beginn eines Kusses zu sehen. Sein und Alice' Kuss sah so viel realer aus als Jaspers und meiner. Nun, da ich zurückschaue, schienen unsere Küsse immer erzwungen zu sein. Nicht so glücklich und liebevoll wie das Paar. Aber Jasper sah nicht richtig aus. Er schien schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Ich weiss nicht, ob Alice es bemerkte oder nicht, aber Jasper war in seiner beschützenden Haltung. Und dieser Beschützerinstinkt wurde nur grösser, als der Rest des Cullenzirkels herunterkam. Er schien ihnen nicht zu vertrauen.

Seither war ich beim Haus der Cullens mehr als ein Dutzend Mal gewesen. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass er vollkommen glücklich war dort. Ich war überzeugt, dass ich ihn beim ersten Zeichen von Unzufriedenheit dort herausziehen würde und ab dann für immer glücklich mit ihm zusammen leben würde.

Nun, das passierte nicht wirklich. Ich war das letzte Mal vor ein paar Wochen dort und alles hatte sich verändert. Jasper war anders. Er sah nicht mehr zurückhaltend aus. Das erste Mal in meinem langen Leben sah ich, wie Jasper sich entspannte. Er war nicht in einer seiner Kampfhaltungen. Er sass nur auf dem Sofa, mit Alice auf seinem Schoss. Der Rest der Familie sass im Raum verteilt und sahen zu einem kleinen Mädchen. Die Familie war sichtlich gewachsen, seit ich das letzte Mal dagewesen war. Das kleine Mädchen rannte zu Jasper und schrie: „Nimm mich hoch, Onkel Jazz."

Jaspers Augen funkelten und leuchteten auf wie ein Vollmond. Ich konnte sehen, dass er dieses kleine Mädchen liebte. Er sah aus, als würde er alles dafür tun, sie in Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit zu halten. Heisst das, dass ich ihn nicht komplett ruiniert habe? Ich hoffe es. Obwohl ich weiss, dass er mir das, was ich ihm aufgelastet habe, nie verzeihen würde.

Ich blieb in dieser Nacht viel länger, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich sah zu, wie Jasper seine Nichte in das Bett brachte. Er spielte ihr ein süsses Lied auf der Gitarre vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Als er das erledigt hatte, ging er, um mit Emmett ein Videospiel zu spielen. Jasper hatte einen riesigen Lachanfall, als er Emmett bei einem Kriegsspiel schlug. Was soll ich sagen: Kämpf nicht gegen den Major! Nicht einmal ich war dumm genug, um das zu tun. Ich konnte ihn auch dabei sehen, als er mit Rosalie und Bella sprach. Er lächelte und lachte, bevor er sich entschuldigte. Er umarmte seine „Mutter" und sagte gute Nacht zu seinem „Vater", bevor er hinaufging, um zu Alice zu gehen. Ich weiss nicht, was genau dann passiert war, aber woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass eine Notiz vom Himmel fiel. Sie landete genau vor dem Baumstamm, auf dem ich sass. Ich öffnete die Notiz und war überrascht von ihrem Inhalt…

Liebe Maria,

Ich denke, du solltest das hören. Ich kann deine Schuldgefühle bis hier oben fühlen. Ich hasse dich nicht. Obwohl ich manche der Dinge, die du getan hast, hasse, kann ich sehen, dass du dich geändert hast.

Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du mein Leben ruiniert und mich in ein Monster verwandelt hast. Aber mit der Hilfe meiner Frau und dem Rest meiner Familie, weiss ich, dass es nicht wahr ist. Ich lerne, besser von mir zu denken, aber manchmal ist es schwer. Wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue und all die Narben sehe, kann ich nicht umhin, mich an dich zu erinnern. Es brachte früher Hass und Abscheu hervor, aber das ist nicht mehr der Fall. Jetzt ist es mehr eine Art Verständnis. Es ist auch ein winziges bisschen Dankbarkeit. Ohne dich hätte ich Alice nie getroffen.

Also kannst du jetzt weitergehen, Maria. Finde denjenigen, der dich glücklich machen. Sie machen den ganzen Unterschied. Sei glücklich.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen,

Jasper Hale

Dieser Brief veränderte mein Leben. Seither habe ich mein Bestes versucht, nur Tierblut zu trinken. Ich habe auch einen erstaunlichen Mann gefunden, der mich nett behandelt. Ich bin jetzt glücklich. Aber ich werde nie so glücklich wie Jasper ein. Jasper ist alles, was ich nicht bin. Er ist fürsorglich und mitfühlend. Er vergibt und er ist ein Kämpfer für diejenigen, die er liebt. All diese Dinge machen Jasper zu einer sehr viel besseren Person als ich es bin.


	9. Edward POV

**Lange ist's her, aber hier ist nun das neue Kapitel. Viel Spass damit und bis hoffentlich bald wieder!**

Edward POV

Ich mag meinem Bruder Jasper nicht sehr nahe erscheinen, aber eigentlich bin ich es. Er ist ein grossartiger Bruder, Berater und Führer. Ich würde ihm mein Leben, dasjenige meiner Frau und das meiner wunderschönen Tochter anvertrauen. Ich weiss, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende und darüber hinaus tun würde, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit ist.

Auch nach dem Unfall an Bellas achtzehntem Geburtstag konnte ich Jasper nicht hassen oder ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Ja, ich dachte, Bella hätte Abstand halten sollen, aber ich habe nie gesagt, sie solle 500 Meter zurückbleiben. Das war Jaspers Werk. Wenn sie da war, traute er sich selbst nicht. Er wollte nicht der Grund sein, warum sie unsere Familie und das, was wir sind, hasste. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass Bella dachte, Jasper hasse sie, also sagte ich ihr, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, er solle Abstand halten. Vielleicht hätte ich auch dort auf Jasper hören und ihr einschärfen sollen, wirklich genug Abstand zu halten. Jetzt spielt das aber keine Rolle mehr und ich bin einfach dankbar dafür, dass jetzt alles gut ist.

Einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich nicht wütend auf Jasper sein konnte, ist seine Vergangenheit. Er hasst es, wenn wir Mitleid oder Trauer für ihn empfinden. Er sagte, dass er das, was Maria ihm angetan hat, hinter sich gelassen hat. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Ich höre sie jeden einzelnen Tag in seinem Kopf. Ich weiss mehr von seiner Vergangenheit als die meisten in der Familie. Ich habe ein paar der abscheulichen und widerwärtigen Dinge gesehen, die Maria getan hat oder ihn gezwungen hat, zu tun. Wann immer er in den Spiegel schaut, kann er nicht umhin, an all die Neugeborenen, die er getötet hat, zu denken. Es ist so viel Schmerz in seiner Vergangenheit.

Jasper ist viel stärker als ich. Ich bin bekannt dafür, vor meinen Problemen wegzurennen. Ich bin vor langer Zeit vor Carlisle weggerannt, weil ich nicht Tierblut trinken wollte; ich bin vor Bella weggerannt, als ich sie das erste Mal im Unterricht getroffen habe, ich bin auch bei der Geburtstagsparty weggerannt und wieder, als ich dachte, sie wäre gestorben. Und vor nur ein paar Wochen habe ich mich drei Tage lang vor Bella und Nessie versteckt, nachdem Bella und ich einen Streit gehabt hatten. Es war ein dummer Streit. Ich ging, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Bella Nessie mit zu Jacobs Haus nahm. Ich sagte ihr, dass es nicht sicher für Nessie sei und dann fing sie an, mich anzuschreien, von wegen ich sei nicht ihr Boss. Ich wurde wütend und ging.

Es dauerte drei Tage, um mich zu beruhigen und zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Als ich zurückkam, umarmte ich Nessie und entschuldigte mich bei Bella, aber sie ist immer noch ein bisschen wütend auf mich. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass ich weiss, dass Jasper nie vor seinen Problemen wegrennen würde, vor allem nicht, wenn es Alice wäre.

Jasper ist diese Art von Personen, die die Probleme zuerst überdenken. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, beurteilt das Problem und findet dann einen Weg, es zu lösen. Wenn ihn etwas stört, redet er mit der Person … anders als ich, der es einfach überspielt. Jasper ist mutig. Er hat gekämpft, um unser Land, sein Leben und das Leben unserer Familie zu retten. Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, um Menschen zu beschützen, die er nicht einmal kennt. Und alles, was ich tue, ist, mich wie ein verdammter Feigling zu benehmen und vor allem und jedem, das einen kleinen dunklen Schatten hat, wegzurennen.

Jasper ist viel geduldiger und entspannter als ich. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich möglicherweise bei kleinen Sachen überreagiere, aber wenn ich etwas getan haben will, dann will ich es jetzt und nicht in drei Wochen. Wenn Emmett ihn stört, sagt Jasper ihm ruhig, dass er ihn alleine lassen soll. Ich dagegen würde mich vermutlich auf ihn stürzen, was in einem Kampf enden würde. Wenn wir in einem Einkaufszentrum sind und Jasper in einen gewissen Laden möchte, wartet er, bis die Frauen fertig sind und alle haben, was sie wollen und geht erst dann in seinen Laden. Ich? Nun, ich gehe einfach und hole sie später wieder ein.

Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber Nessie geht normalerweise mit ihren Problemen zu Jasper. Er ist und wird immer ein besserer Zuhörer sein als ich. Er hat eine viel mehr Erfahrung und sich mit Gefühlen wirklich gut aus. Ich tendiere dazu, Dinge schlimmer zu machen, als sie sind und ich verliere oft die Beherrschung. Aber Jasper hält seine Emotionen immer in Schach. Würde Nessie versuchen, mit mir über irgendwelchen Ärger, den sie sich in der Schule eingefangen hat, zu reden, würde ich vermutlich fünfhundert Kommentare und Bemerkungen während der Geschichte machen, aber Jasper nicht. Er hört sich ruhig die ganze Geschichte an, bevor er irgendeinen Kommentar abgibt.

Ich werde nie in der Lage sein, Jasper alles, worin er mir je geholfen hat, zurückzugeben. Eine kleine, unbekannte Tatsache ist, dass Jasper derjenige war, der mich in Kanada aufsuchte, als ich vor Bella wegrannte. Er war derjenige, der mir die Gefühle, die ich für Bella hatte, zeigte und sie interpretierte. Er zeigte mir, dass ich Liebe fühlte. Das zeigt, wie erwachsen er ist, Emmett würde sich totlachen.

Jasper war auch derjenige, der Bella nach Phoenix fuhr, der uns für den Kampf gegen die Neugeborenenarmee trainierte, der kämpfte, um Bella zu beschützen, der um die Welt rannte, um Nessie zu retten und derjenige, der Nessie dann mit all ihren Alpträumen nach der Schlacht half.

Obwohl Jasper sich nicht als eine starke Person sieht, tue ich es. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie der Haushalt der Cullens ohne ihn aussehen würde. Jasper hat so viele Kämpfe gestoppt. Es gab einmal einen zwischen Emmett und mir, der ziemlich übel war. Wir stritten darüber, wer das Armdrücken gewonnen hatte. Jasper rannte herüber, als die Fäuste flogen. Er warf uns beide auf die gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Gartens. Dann sagte er: „Was tut ihr zwei? Warum wollt ihr euch die Scheisse aus dem Leib prügeln? Ihr seid verdammte Brüder! Und in einer Armee kann man NIE auf seine Brüder losgehen! Ihr zwei seid so kindisch. Was würde passieren, wenn ihr die Kontrolle verliert und jemand wird verletzt? Kämpfen ist nicht etwas, dass man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann." Es gab auch einen Kampf mit Rosalie und einen mit Alice (er prügelte mir dafür die Scheisse aus dem Leib). Aber der schlimmste Kampf war der mit Carlisle.

Alice und Jasper waren erst seit ein paar Monaten in unserer Familie, als dieser Kampf entstand. Carlisle und ich stritten über den Ort, wo wir als nächstes hinziehen würden. Ich wollte nach Osten gehen, er nach Westen. Ich war ziemlich kindisch damals und ich war es mir gewohnt, dass ich bekam, was ich wollte. Jedenfalls war das so, bevor die anderen sich unserer Familie anschlossen. Aber dieses Mal nicht, und ich reagierte schlecht auf Carlisles „Nein". Ich sprang ihn an und stiess alles von seinem Schreibtisch. Zuerst war er geschockt, aber der Schock klang ab, als ich ihn in den Kiefer schlug. Carlisle, als Pazifist, hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er duckte sich weg und bat mich, für ein paar Minuten zu stoppen, aber er schlug nie zurück. Er fing an, mich anzuschreien, sagte, dass ich aufhören sollte, aber ich hörte ihm kein bisschen zu.

Ich war im Begriff, ihn erneut zu schlagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufschwang. Jasper rannte herein und drückte mich an eine Wand. Ich schlug nach ihm und schrie, dass er mich loslassen sollte, aber er sagte nur „Zur Hölle, nein" und hielt meine Arme herunter. Als ich ihn zu beissen versuchte, gab er mir eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Als er das tat, kam Carlisle herüber, um Jasper von mir zu kriegen. Als Carlisle nach unten reichte, um Jaspers Arm zu fassen, gab Jasper ein lautes Knurren von sich, worauf Carlisle ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.

Dann sagte Jasper: „Warum benimmst du dich wie ein verlogenes Gör? Denkst du wirklich, dass die Erde sich um dich dreht? Nur weil du etwas willst, heisst das nicht, dass du es bekommst. Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, für die Dinge, die du willst, zu arbeiten. Und eine weitere Sache – warum kämpfst du gegen Carlisle? Er ist dein Vater und dein Führer. Du solltest seine Entscheidungen respektieren und einfach dankbar dafür sein, dass du einen hast, der sich wirklich um dich kümmert. Du hättest von bösen Leuten verwandelt worden sein können, wie Alice und ich. Carlisle hätte dich benützen können, um in Kriegen zu kämpfen oder hätte dich ganz alleine lassen können. Aber das hat er nicht. Er ist immer für dich da und er hat dir ein Leben gegeben, auf das du stolz sein kannst. Mach nicht etwas, dass das ändert. Du willst NICHT so enden wie ich." Also, ganz ehrlich. Es war Jasper, der mich dazu gebracht hat, meine jugendliche Rebellion sein zu lassen.

Also, diese ganzen Informationen sollten helfen, jegliche Verwirrung, die man über mich und Jasper vielleicht gehabt hat, zu klären. Ich habe und werde Jasper immer als meinen älteren Bruder ansehen. Ich gehe immer noch zu ihm, wenn ich ein Problem habe. Und ich versuche mehr wie er zu sein. Ich versuchte mich mit meinen Problemen auseinanderzusetzen, anstatt wegzurennen und ich versuche meine Gefühle in Schach zu halten. Ich möchte lernen, ein Vater zu sein, zu dem Nessie kommen und mit dem sie alles teilen kann, ohne sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen, wie ich reagiere. Jasper ist meine Motivation, diese Dinge und viele weitere zu ändern.


	10. Bella POV

**Jap. Es hat lange gedauert. Tut mir leid.**

**Aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe, es gibt noch ein paar Leser.**

**Viel Spass mit Bella und Jasper :)**

_Bellas POV_

Ich hatte schon immer gedacht, dass mein Leben ziemlich verkorkst war und es ist immer noch nicht wirklich normal, so, wie es jetzt ist. Aber wenn ich ein gewisses Mitglied meiner Vampirfamilie anschaue, komme ich nicht umhin zu denken, wie leicht ich es eigentlich hatte und habe. Ich musste nie für mein Leben kämpfen, töten oder wurde zur Unterhaltung eines anderen gefoltert. Ich hatte auch noch nie gedacht, dass ich nutzlos sei und dass mich niemand liebe. Ich habe immer alles bekommen, was ich wollte, wurde von meiner Familie immer geliebt und fühlte mich immer sicher bei denen, die ich kannte.

Jaspers Leben war jedenfalls ziemlich anders als meines. Er musste nicht nur im Bürgerkrieg kämpfen, sondern auch am Vampirkrieg teilnehmen. Während des Bürgerkriegs stand Jasper an hoher Stelle wegen seines Charisma und seinem Drang, jedem, der ihn brauchte, zu helfen. Als Jasper ein Vampir wurde, tat er viele Dinge, die er nicht wirklich tun wollte. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er töten und von Menschen trinken musste, um zu überleben. Er wurde auch gezwungen, die blutdurstigen Neugeborenen zu trainieren, damit sie in Schlachten kämpfen konnten, und wenn ihre Stärke aufgebraucht war, sie zu beseitigen.

Jasper mag es nie zugeben, aber an einem Punkt in seinem Leben muss er Maria geliebt haben. Er war bei ihr aufgewacht und zuerst hatte sie ihn nett behandelt. Es wäre natürlich gewesen, sich in sie zu verlieben. Aber sie hat seine Liebe missbraucht und schliesslich zerstört. Es muss für ihn sehr schwer gewesen sein, mit all den gemischten Gefühlen, die sie abgab, klarzukommen. Sie benutzte nur seine Taktiken auf dem Schlachtfeld und sein fürsorgliches und vertrauensvolles Selbst für ihr eigenes Vergnügen. Ich weiss, dass er ihr ihre Taten übel nimmt, aber ohne ihre Hilfe hätte er Alice nie getroffen.

Jasper denkt, dass er ein schreckliches Monster ist. Er hasst seine Narben, die seinen ganzen Körper bedecken, aber ich habe nie Angst vor ihnen gehabt. Die Narben haben mich ihm nur näher gebracht, weil wir endlich etwas gemeinsam hatten. Unsere Narben sind beide von Menschen, die wir nicht besonders mochten. Wir erhielten sie aus purer Folter und nichts anderes. Sie waren nicht aus Liebe wie Edwards, Esmes, Emmetts oder Rosalies.

Die Narben zeigen auch, wie stark und entschlossen er war, zu überleben. Sie zeigen, dass er nie aufgeben wird und immer durchdrücken wird, auch in Zeiten des Schmerzes und der Trauer. Ich weiss, wie sehr Gift brennt und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so viele Male gebissen zu werden. Der Schmerz musste unvorstellbar gewesen sein.

Jasper hat sich früher in meiner Nähe nicht getraut, aber ich tat es. Es fehlt ihm an Selbstvertrauen, was seinen Durst schlimmer macht, denke ich. Manchmal muss er sich einfach entspannen. Es würde die Dinge so viel leichter für ihn machen. Jasper lebt in einer Welt voller Gefühle. Er kann selten nur seine eigenen Gefühle spüren. Wenn jemand traurig ist, ist Jasper traurig. Wenn jemand im Haus glücklich ist, springt Jasper auf und ab wie ein hüpfender Hase. Und wenn jemand im Haus wütend ist – nun ja, dann nimmt man besser Abstand von Jasper. Aber dasselbe gilt für Durst. Jasper fühlt nicht nur seinen eigenen Durst; er fühlt jeden einzelnen von uns. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie stark er ist.

Jasper ist auch ein sehr fürsorglicher südlicher Gentleman. Obwohl ich Edward über alles liebe, muss ich zugeben, dass Jasper einen gewissen Scharm hat, der jegliches Frauenherz erobern könnte. Er liebt seine Familie und würde absolut alles tun, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich in „wahre" Vampire zu verwandeln. Er will nicht, dass wir in riesigen Schlachten kämpfen müssen. Er will einfach, dass wir eine Familie sind, die nie endet und komische Essgewohnheiten hat.

Da ich ein Vampir geworden bin und mein Blut nicht mehr länger ein Problem darstellt, bin ich Jasper wirklich nahe. Er ist einer der Brüder, die ich nie hatte. Ich war ein Einzelkind gewesen … mein ganzes Leben lang. Aber weil ich Edward geheiratet habe, habe ich nicht nur einen Ehemann und eine Tochter bekommen; ich habe zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern bekommen.

Emmett ist da, wenn man Lachen bitter nötig hat, Rosalie, wenn man ein Mädchengespräch oder Hilfe mit einem Auto braucht und Alice, wenn man einen Shoppingkumpel braucht. Aber man kann mit fast allem zu Jasper gehen. Er würde mit einem shoppen gehen, wenn man ihn darum bitten würde. Er kann witzig sein, wenn er es sein muss und ernst, wenn es das ist, was man braucht. Er ist ein grossartiger Zuhörer und wirklich geduldig. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich viele Probleme mit ihm teile. Ich würde ja mit Edward reden, aber natürlich kann ich mich nicht bei ihm über ihn beklagen.

Jasper mag damit nicht einverstanden sein, aber er hat mein Leben mehr als einmal gerettet. Er half mir, nach Phoenix zu kommen, als James uns verfolgte, er rettete mich vor Victoria, indem er die ganze Familie trainierte, obwohl es ein paar schreckliche Erinnerungen zurückbrachte und er half, meine ganze Familie vor den Volturi zu retten, nachdem Renesmee geboren wurde. Ich werde für immer in der Schuld meines Bruders stehen.

Man denkt vielleicht, dass Jasper wenig spricht und geradezu schüchtern ist, aber tatsächlich ist das Gegenteil wahr. Wenn die ganze Familie zusammen ist, ist es schwierig, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber es stört keinen von uns. Er ist üblicherweise voll von gutem Rat und wunderbaren Geschichten.

Dies sind nur ein paar von vielen Dingen, die Jasper nicht sieht.


	11. Peter POV

**Um ehrlich zu sein ... mein Lieblingskapitel.**

**Viel Spass damit und bis zum nächsten Mal.  
Ein grosses Dankeschön an meine Beta!**

* * *

_Peter POV_

Mein Leben war schon immer ziemlich chaotisch gewesen. Ich war erst achtzehn gewesen, als ich in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde. In ein Monster verwandelt zu werden war wirklich hart für mich. Ich war immer ein ruhiger Bauernjunge gewesen, der nicht kämpfen wollte. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte Glück gehabt, dass ich zu jung gewesen war, um mich dem Aufgebot anzuschliessen, als der Bürgerkrieg begonnen hatte. Aber ich hatte falsch gelegen.  
Als ich verwandelt wurde, glaubte ich zunächst nicht, was die anderen mir erzählten. Es gab keine solchen Dinge wie Vampire. Aber wenn der „Major" (wie wir ihn nannten) oder Jasper mir zeigte, wie man kämpfte, begann ich die Fähigkeiten, die über die Norm hinausgingen, zu sehen. Jasper zeigte mir mehr als den anderen. Während er den anderen nur zeigte, wie man kämpfte und tötete, zeigte er mir, wie man lebte. Ich fragte ihn einmal, warum er sich darum kümmerte, ob ich lebte oder nicht und er sagte: „Du bist der einzige hier, der zuhört und mich nicht wahnsinnig macht."  
Jasper hat mir mehrmals meinen Arsch gerettet. Er hat mich vor Leuten in unserer Gruppe und vor anderen Zirkeln gerettet. Aber das Schlimmste war die Rettung vor Maria. Ich kam der Vollendung des ersten Jahres immer näher und ich verlor meine Kraft. Maria hatte Jasper ausdrücklich befohlen, alle zu beseitigen, die die Ein-Jahres-Marke erreicht hatten. Zuerst hatte er zugestimmt. Er hatte alle Vampire getötet, abgesehen von mir. Er war zurück zu Maria gegangen, um ihr zu versichern, dass die Arbeit beendet war. Aber sie sagte, „Mein lieber Jasper. Verlierst du dein Gedächtnis in deinem hohen Alter? Du hast einen vergessen. Dein kleiner Freund, Peter, ist gerade eins geworden. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr nützlich für uns." Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich geliefert war. Ich meine, niemand wandte sich gegen Maria. Aber wieder überraschte mich Jasper.  
Er sagte: „Ich werde ihn nicht töten, Maria. Er ist immer noch wertvoll. Ich will, dass er mein Assistent wird."  
Sie war nicht einverstanden. „Es ist mir egal, was du willst. Er ist zu alt. Seine Kraft nutzt sich ab."  
Jasper schüttelte uneinig den Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Peter ist ein unglaublicher Kämpfer und wird würden jemanden sehr Wertvolles verlieren, wenn ich ihn töten müsste. Ich würde alles tun, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten."  
Ich weiss noch, wie sie sagte: „Alles?"  
„Ja, alles, was du willst. Peter darf einfach nichts passieren."  
Mit einem bösen Lachen zog sie Jasper in eines ihrer Zelte. Ich weiss nicht genau, was danach passierte, aber ich habe meine Vorstellungen. Er kam ein paar Stunden später zurück und sah scheisse aus. Er hatte riesige dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ein paar neue Narben an seinen Armen und am Hals entlang. Ich fragte ihn, was passiert sei und er sagte: „Ich habe nur für die Freiheit meines einzigen Freundes gezahlt."  
Ich konnte und kann ihm immer noch nicht genug dafür danken, dass er mir geholfen hat, am Leben zu bleiben.  
Jasper half mir auch, meine grosse Liebe zu erkennen. Als Charlotte sich unserer Armee anschloss, war ich zuerst kalt zu ihr. Ich sah in ihr eine Ablenkung. Ich sollte Jasper mit all den Neugeborenen helfen und ich wollte nicht mit einem von ihnen etwas anfangen. Es würde es nur viel schwerer machen, sie danach zu töten. Ich dachte jedoch schon, dass Char wunderschön war. Sie hatte eine erstaunliche Persönlichkeit und versuchte immer, die Probleme zwischen den anderen Vampiren zu lösen.  
Eines Tages, als Jasper und ich nach einem hässlichen Kampf aufräumten, sagte er: „Weisst du, du solltest dich nicht von denjenigen, um die du dich sorgst, fernhalten. Es ist für euch beide nicht gut. Ausserdem weisst du nie, ob einer von euch stirbt und du wirst zurückbleiben und dich fragen, was hätte sein können."  
Ich versuchte dumm zu spielen und so zu tun, als ob ich keine Ahnung hätte, worüber er sprach, aber er sagte: „Komm schon, Peter. Versuch nicht, den Empathen anzulügen. Ich weiss, wie du fühlst, wenn du sie siehst und ich weiss, dass sie dasselbe fühlt. Sei nicht wie der Rest von uns, ganz alleine. Finde dein Glück, Peter. Du verdienst es."  
Jasper hat mir geholfen zu bemerken, wie wertvoll die Zeit ist und wie selten die wahre Liebe ist. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich nie mit Charlotte gesprochen und wir hätten uns nie verliebt.  
Jasper hat auch Charlottes Leben gerettet. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. Sie hatte ihre unglaubliche Kraft nicht mehr und sie war nicht der beste Kämpfer der Welt. Mir war aufgetragen worden, Jasper mit der schrecklichen Aufgabe, die Jährlinge aus der Welt zu schaffen, zu helfen. Ich wollte es nicht wirklich tun, aber Jasper hatte mich darum gebeten und ich konnte zu dem Mann, den ich als Bruder ansah, nicht nein sagen.  
Alles fing gut an. Es war schwierig, aber ich wusste, dass sie an einem besseren Ort waren. Sie würden nicht mehr kämpfen müssen und alleine sein. Aber als Charlotte durch diese Schranke lief, änderte sich alles. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie getötet wurde. Sie war meine Liebe und mein einziger Grund zu leben. Jasper bemerkte meine Panik, sagte aber nichts. Er winkte sie nur näher. Sie hatte Vertrauen in Jasper und hatte kein Problem damit, zu ihm zu gehen. Ich wollte gerade schreien, dass sie rennen sollte, doch Jasper kam mir zuvor. Er packte uns beide an den Armen und zog uns zusammen. Er flüsterte „Rennt" in unsere Ohren.  
Wir rannten so schnell wir konnten davon, aber wir waren nicht schnell genug, um zu verpassen, was danach kam. Wir hörten Maria Jasper anschreien. Sie war fuchsteufelswild, dass ihr bester Kämpfer zwei Vampire entkommen lassen hatte. Wir hörten einen lauten Schrei, gefolgt von „Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Rennt weiter und haltet nicht an."  
Char und ich blieben fünf Jahre weg. Aber wir begannen Geschichten über unseren alten Zirkel zu hören. Sie sagten, dass der Major wahnsinnig würde. Da entschieden wir, dass Jasper gerettet werden musste.  
Jasper war überaus dankbar, als wir auftauchten, um ihm beim Fliehen zu helfen. Es brauchte ein paar Stunden, bis er aufhörte, uns Wellen von Dankbarkeit zu schicken.  
Es war schwierig für uns, als Jasper ging. Wir sahen ihn als Teil unserer kleinen und ziemlich gestörten Familie. Aber ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein eigenes Glück in der Welt finden würde.  
1974 sahen wir Jasper das erste Mal nach einer langen Zeit. Er war eine völlig andere Person. Er schien glücklich und lebendiger als je zuvor. In seinen Augen war ein seltenes Funkeln, als er uns seine Frau Alice vorstellte. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von Jasper, aber sie waren wie ein Puzzle. Sie passten zu keinem anderen. Er war immer noch angespannt, aber es besserte.  
2008 trafen wir uns erneut mit Jasper. Fast alles an ihm hatte sich zum Bessern gewendet. Er sah nicht mehr in allem eine Bedrohung. Er war in der Lage, sich zu entspannen und zu lachen. Wir hatten eine grossartige Zeit bei den Cullens; es machte Spass, mit dem Major wieder einmal zu „kämpfen". Es war höchst amüsant, als Emmett wütend auf Jasper wurde, weil er nicht gleich mit ihm kämpfte wie mit mir. Als Emmett Jasper schlug, dachte ich, die Hölle bräche aus. Stattdessen lachte er nur und warf ihn zu Boden. Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit, in der ich Aufholarbeit leistete, aber wir konnte nicht lange bleiben, wegen Jagdproblemen. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Jasper von Tierblut überleben kann.  
2011 bekamen Charlotte und ich einen Anruf von einem verzweifelten Jasper. Er sagte, dass er Hilfe brauche, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Er sagte, dass es ihm Leid tue, dass er uns bat, uns zu beteiligen. Er wusste, wie sehr wir das Kampfleben hassten. Ich sagte: „Du hast mich so viele Male gerettet. Jetzt kann ich es dir endlich zurückgeben. Ausserdem, dafür sind Brüder da."  
Nach dem Beinahe-Kampf mit den Volturi konnten wir uns endlich entspannen und Zeit zusammen verbringen. Er erzählte mir alles über Alice und die Reise auf der Suche nach Antworten. Es überraschte mich, wie viel er durchgemacht hatte, um seine Familie zu retten. Es überraschte mich auch, wie grossartig Jasper mit Nessie umging. Er und Alice und wären wunderbare Eltern.  
Jasper ist eine unglaublich starke und selbstlose Person. Er hatte es geschafft, am Leben zu bleiben und den grössten Teil seiner Vernunft und Liebe über all die langen und stressigen Jahre zu behalten. Er erhielt Charlotte und mich am Leben, obwohl es ihm grosse Schmerzen bereitete. Er würde alles tun, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Familie nicht ein Zirkel wie Marias wird. Jasper mag mir nicht glauben, aber er ist und wird immer der stärkte aller Majors sein.


	12. Sam POV

**So, hier das neue Kapitel. Ein grosses Dankeschön an meine Beta, die auch in den Ferien arbeitet :D**

_Sams POV_

Ich bin als ein grosser Vampirhasser bekannt. Ich wurde erzogen, das Böse und nur das Böse in den blutsaugenden Egeln zu sehen. Soweit ich wusste, waren sie alle blutrünstige Monster, die nichts anderes taten, als das Leben aus denjenigen, die wir lieben, zu trinken. Es hiess, Vampire hätten absolut keine Gefühle. Sie waren alle emotional tot, Wortspiel beabsichtigt. Die Cullens verstossen gegen alles, was ich je gehört habe.

Als die Ankunft der Cullens sich nach La Push verbreitete, änderte sich mein Leben drastisch. Ich verwandelte mich in etwas, das ich nicht sein wollte. Ich wurde ein Werwolf, besser bekannt als ein Gestaltwandler. Ich hasste die Vampire seither noch mehr. Sie versicherten uns, dass sie das köstliche Blut eines Menschen nicht tranken und nie trinken würden. Sie nannten sich „Vegetarier", ein kranker Witz, wenn man mich fragte.

Als ich das erste Mal die blutsaugende Familie traf, war ich ziemlich nervös. Ich wusste, dass wir nicht in der Lage sein würden, sie zu schlagen. Als ich sie das erste Mal ansah, war ich vollkommen ehrfürchtig. Ich hatte zuvor noch nie einen Vampir gesehen und ich war überrascht von dem, was ich sah. Statt, wie erwartet, alt und scheusslich aussehend, waren sie alle umwerfend schön.

Aber das Aussehen war nicht genug, um zu verstecken, was ich als nächstes sah. Da stand ein männlicher, blonder Vampir neben einem kleinen Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar. Der Mann war gross, mindestens ein Meter neunzig. Er war gross und muskulös und sah aus, als hätte er einiges durchgemacht. Und genau deswegen machte ich mir Sorgen. Der Mann, den der Anführer als Jasper vorstellte, war von Kopf bis Fuss von Narben bedeckt, die kreuz und quer jedes sichtbare Stück seiner Haut einnahmen. Sie verliefen über seinen Hals und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie von da an weitergingen. Seine Narben, glaub es oder nicht, machten mir Angst. Diese Narben zeigten mir vieles über ihn. Jasper war unglaublich stark und schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der aufgab. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine Art Schlacht durchgemacht, diese Art, wo es nichts ausser Blut und Mord gibt. Um ehrlich zu sein, jagte er mir einen Heidenschrecken ein.

Nach diesem Treffen sah ich nicht mehr viel von der Vampirfamilie. Sie blieben auf ihrer Seite des Landes und wir blieben auf unserer. Aber all das änderte sich, als Bella Swan in die kleine und regnerische Stadt namens Forks kam.

Als Bella sich fast Hals über Kopf in Edward verliebte, rastete Jacob aus. Er hat sie geliebt und sie hat ihn nicht geliebt. Dieses Liebesdreieck brachte eine komische Beziehung mit den Vampiren mit sich.

Als Bella von einer Neugeborenenarmee bedroht wurde, mussten wir uns zusammentun, um das Mädchen zu beschützen, das von beiden Seiten geliebt wurde.

Zuerst waren wir Gestaltwandler blind in den Kampf gezogen. Keiner von uns hatte jemals einen Neugeborenen gesehen, geschweige denn einen bekämpft. Wir wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhielten oder was wir zu erwarten hatten. Aber nach dem, was Jasper uns erzählt hatte, würde es eine schwierige und hässliche Schlacht werden.

Er sagte, dass wir die Kraft der Neugeborenen unterschätzten. Er sagte, dass sie stärker als ältere Vampire waren und eine unglaubliche Stärke hatten. Diese Neuigkeit machte mich nervös. Wie sollten wir das schaffen? Er sagte, dass er seine Familie trainieren würde, wenn wir zuschauen wollten, dürften wir. Dann lachte er und sagte: „Vielleicht werdet ihr sogar ein paar Dinge lernen." Zuerst verärgerte mich diese kleine Bemerkung. Er dachte wirklich, wir könnten nicht kämpfen. Aber dieser Ärger wandelte sich in Dankbarkeit, als ich sah, mit was wir es zu tun hatten.

Als alle von uns sich in den Wäldern versammelt hatten, begann Jasper uns zu zeigen, wie man kämpfte. Und ich war beeindruckt, gelinde gesagt. Jasper ist ein verdammt guter Kämpfer. Mir wurde klar, warum Jasper so viele Kampfnarben hatte, aber trotzdem noch lebte. Ein paar von Jaspers Bewegungen liessen meinen Mund weit offen stehen, meine Zunge hing heraus wie bei einem verdammten Schosshund. So gut war er.

Als das Training vorbei war, kam Jasper herüber und sagte: „Ich hoffe, ihr könnt die Informationen zu eurem Vorteil nutzen. Einige dieser Dinge können nützlich für euch sein."

Ich muss zugeben, dass wir ohne Jasper den Kampf ziemlich sicher um Längen verloren hätten.

Während dieser Zeit hatte ich angefangen, die Cullens zu tolerieren, vor allem Jasper. Er war einfach ein ruhiger Typ, der niemanden stören wollte. Aber das änderte sich alles, als wir von Edwards und Bellas dämonischem „Kind" hörten.

Ich wollte Bella nicht verletzen, aber dieses Baby könnte eine Bedrohung für unsere Gemeinschaft sein. Es musste zerstört werden. Aber diese Pläne gingen flöten, als Jacob, Seth und Leah das Rudel verliessen. Es verminderte unsere Chancen zu gewinnen und erhöhte unsere Chancen zu sterben.

Aber als das Baby geboren wurde und Bella „starb", entschied ich, dass es Zeit war zu handeln.

Der Rest des Rudels und ich fingen an in Richtung Haus der Cullens zu rennen. Die Cullens hatten uns gesehen und waren bereit, offen gegen uns zu kämpfen.

Es fing so mild wie erwartet an, aber das dauerte nicht lange. Paul, wie es typisch für ihn war, übertrieb es mit dem Kämpfen und sprang auf Seth. Seth heulte vor Schmerzen auf. Dieses Geräusch tötete mich fast, aber es gab nichts, was ich jetzt tun könnte. Seth hatte beschlossen, uns zu verlassen. Paul war bereit, Seth zu beissen, als ein weisser verschwommener Fleck an mir vorbeirauschte und Paul rammte. Es war Jasper; er beschützte einer meiner Leute.

Das änderte meine Sicht auf die Cullens erneut. Ich konnte das Mitgefühl und das Einfühlungsvermögen in Jaspers Augen sehen, als er Seth half, aufzustehen. Er kümmerte sich wirklich um alle und hasste es zu sehen, wenn jemand verletzt wurde.

Nach diesem kleinen Kampf ebbten die Dinge zwischen den Cullens und dem Rudel ab. Emily und ich besuchten das Haus der Cullens mit Charlie regelmässig, um Nessie zu sehen.

Dann wurden wir erneut auf die Probe gestellt. Die Drohung der Volturi erschütterte die kleine „Familie", die wir geworden waren.

Ich war in La Push, als Alice und Jasper mich fanden. Sie baten um Erlaubnis, unser Land zu überqueren. Zuerst war ich abgeneigt, erklärte mich aber bald einverstanden, als sie mir die Notiz zeigten. Jasper sagte mir, dass ich warten musste, bis Carlisle kam, um ihm die Notiz zu geben. Er sagte, dass ich so tun würde, als hinge mein Leben davon ab, denn das tat es ziemlich. Als Alice angefangen hatte zu rennen, drehte Jasper sich um und sagte: „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das nicht vermasselst. Ab jetzt bist du einer der besten Kämpfer in Forks. Du magst mich hassen, aber ich würde es ausserordentlich schätzen, wenn du meine Familie beschützen könntest. Wenn du das tust, werde ich dir etwas sehr Wichtiges geben. Etwas, dass dein Leben verändern wird." Und damit war er verschwunden.

Ich verbrachte eine lange Zeit herumsitzend und mich fragend, was das Geschenk sein könnte. Er sagte, dass es mein Leben verändern könnte. Nun, der einzige Weg, es herauszufinden, war, seine Familie zu beschützen, während er weg war.

Als die Wochen vorbeizogen und Alice und Jasper nicht zurückkam, wurde ich dem Liebespaar gegenüber nachtragend. Sie hatten ihre Familie stehengelassen, als sie sie brauchten. Sie benahmen sich wie zwei Feiglinge, die mit eingezogenem Schwanz von ihren Problemen wegrannten.

Der Kampf zwischen den verbundenen Vampiren und Wölfen und den Volturi war voller Spannung. Unsere Seite schnappte mit den Zähnen nach den bleichen Gesichtern der Volturi. Als die Dinge noch erhitzter wurden, kamen Alice und Jasper durch die Wälder gerannt. Wir alle stiessen erleichtert Atem aus, als wir wussten, dass das Liebespaar am Leben und wohlauf war. Aber wir waren alle überrascht, als das nächste kam. Ein kleiner Junge und eine ältere Frau kamen aus dem Wald gelaufen, am selben Ort, an dem Alice und Jasper ein paar Minuten früher herausgekommen waren. Dann begann Jasper zu erklären, wo er und seine Frau hingegangen waren. Er sagte, dass sie die ganze Welt durchstöbert hatten, um jemanden wie Nessie zu finden. Schliesslich hatten sie ein paar Tage zuvor den Jungen gefunden, den sie uns als Nahuel vorstellten.

Nachdem der Kampf geendet hatte, konnten wir alle entspannen. Jasper sprach mit zwei alten Freunden, Peter und Charlotte, die, wie ich gesagt bekam, auch Teil der Vampirkriege gewesen waren. Das war eines der einzigen Male, bei denen ich Jasper sich entspannen sehen hatte. Er sah viel menschlicher aus, wenn er glücklich war. Nicht so steif und bedrohlich. Er schien wie jemand, der ein guter Freund sein würde.

Ich machte mich bereit, zurück nach La Push zu gehen, als Jasper meinen Namen rief. Er sagte: „Hey. Ich habe etwas für dich. Komm, es ist draussen." Ich war zuerst skeptisch. Was wollte er mir geben?

Als wir nichts mehr vom Haus hörten, begann Jasper zu lachen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich zahle nur einem Freund zurück. Dieses Geschenk ist, weil du dafür gesorgt hast, dass meine Familie sicher ist, als ich weg war. Er war für eine Minute ruhig und fuhr dann fort: „Schau, ich bin in solchen Sachen nicht gut. Aber du hast mir wirklich geholfen. Ich hätte dir ein Auto schenken können oder etwas ähnliche Übertriebenes, aber du scheinst mir nicht diese Art von Person zu sein. Also entschied ich mich zu einer … praktischeren Bezahlung. Hier", sagte er, als er mir zwei Bücher zuwarf. „Diese Bücher sind Tagebücher. Eines ist meines und eines gehört Maria. Ich weiss, wie interessiert du an Kriegen bist und ich dachte, es ist möglicherweise interessant zu lesen. Vielleicht zeigt es dir ein paar Dinge. Ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht und ich bereue jeden einzelnen. Aber glücklicherweise habe ich eine Familie gefunden, die mir geholfen hat zu bemerken, dass meine Vergangenheit nicht meine Zukunft bestimmt." Ich blätterte das Buch durch und wurde von einem Blatt überrascht. Ein Check über 25000 Dollar. Ich wollte es zurückgeben, als er sagte: „Ich werde es nicht zurücknehmen. Ausserdem ist es von Alice. Du willst sie doch nicht traurig machen, oder? Es ist sowieso ein Collegefundus. Alice sagte, du bräuchtest einen richtigen Job, weil etwas ziemlich grosses in etwa neun Monaten stattfinden wird."

Jasper ist über die Jahre ein guter Freund von mir geworden. Ich weiss, dass ich ihm alles anvertrauen kann. Ich weiss, dass er für diejenigen, die er liebt, kämpft und immer für das einstehen wird, was er glaubt.

Im späten Juli, wie Alice vorausgesagt hatte, bekamen Emily und ich eine wunderschöne Tochter, die wir Jasmine nannten. Wir haben Alice und Jasper ein paar Mal eingeladen. Emily sagte mir einmal, dass ihr das junge Paar leid täte. Sie sagte, dass Jasper einen guten Vater abgeben würde, weil er so fürsorglich und geduldig ist. Ich stimme ihr voll zu.


	13. J Jenks POV

J. Jenks POV

Ich bin nicht der begehrenswerteste Mann der Welt. Ich bin nicht immer glaubenswürdig und ich bin als ein grosser Lügner bekannt. Bei mir brennt auch schnell die Sicherung durch und ich verliere schnell die Beherrschung. Ich bin nicht nobel und kümmere mich nicht um die Dinge, die irgendjemandem in der Welt geschehen. Ich mache einfach meinen Job und die illegalen Produkte. Aber es gibt eine Familie, um die ich mich Sorgen muss. Ich weiss, dass ich diese nicht anlügen kann und ich kann auch nicht meine Beherrschung verlieren. Wer ist diese Familie, fragt man sich vielleicht? Nun ja, es sind die Cullens. Eigentlich ist es mehr Mr. Jasper Hale. Er ist ein beängstigender Mann.  
Möglicherweise wirst du mir nicht glauben, aber er ist seit vielen, vielen Jahren mein Kunde und war fünfzehn Jahre lang derjenige meines Partners, bevor er zu mir kam. Und in den vielen Jahren, in denen ich den Cullens gedient habe, ist Mr. Jasper kein bisschen gealtert. Nun, jetzt denkst du wohl ich bin ein gestörter alter Mann und das mag wahr sein. Mr. Jasper hat meine ganze Menschlichkeit getestet. Er hat viele schlaflose Nächte verursacht und wenn ich endlich schlafen konnte, wurde ich von schrecklichen Alpträumen geweckt. Diese Alpträume erinnerten mich an den Film „Dracula". Aber ich weiss, dass ich es sehe. Nun, ich habe nur Mr. Jasper und Bella getroffen, aber ich habe die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt. Sie beide haben diese anormalen, goldenen Augen und die bemerkenswerte Schönheit. Auch wenn Mr. Jasper nichts zu mir sagt, spüre ich die Drohung aus ihm herausfliessen. Verstehst du, er ist voller Drohungen. Aber anders als viele Leute, die ich kenne, schüchtert er mich wirklich ein. Die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht, ist real. Alles muss perfekt sein und wenn es das nicht ist – nun ja, dann kann man sich als tot betrachten.  
Ich erinnere mich an den Tag als Mark, Mr. Jaspers früherer Fälscher, mir Mr. Jaspers Akte überreicht hatte. Er erzählte mir, wie glücklich er war, dass er sein Gesicht nie wieder sehen musste. Er sagte, dass ich ihn immer Mr. Jasper nennen musste und dass ich nie nach zusätzlichen Informationen über seine Familie fragen durfte. Er sagte mir auch, dass er und seine Frau nach Maine ziehen würden, damit die Cullens sie nie finden konnten. Zuerst dachte ich, dass diese Massnahmen ziemlich extrem waren. Mr. Jasper konnte nicht so schlimm sein. Oder?  
Nun ja, nach dem ersten Treffen mit Mr. Jasper entschied ich, dass Mark ein ziemlich kluger Mann war.  
Ich sass in meinem Büro und sah Papierkram durch, als meine Assistentin mich über die Gegensprechanlage rief. Sie sagte: „Mr. Jenks, es tut mir leid, Sie zu stören, aber Mr. Cullen ist hier." Sie klang ziemlich nervös. War das ein schlechtes Zeichen? Vielleicht trug er eine Maske, damit ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Oder vielleicht war er von bedrohlichen Tattoos bedeckt. Von dem, was Mark mir erzählt hatte, hatte Mr. Jasper viele Launen, viele verschiedene schlechte Launen.. Da Mr. Jasper Mark so sehr verängstigt hatte, schätzte ich ihn auf mindestens dreissig Jahre.  
Junge, war ich schockiert, als er tatsächlich hereinkam. Er sah aus, als wäre er höchstens zwanzig. Er hat blonde, lockige Haare und trug ein kariertes Designerhemd und Stiefel. Nichts an ihm schien bedrohlich. Aber andererseits kann der Schein trügen.  
Die ersten Worte, die Mr. Jasper zu mir sagte, waren: „Wo ist Mark und wer zur Hölle sind Sie?" Aber er fragte die Worte nicht und schrie sie auch nicht. Die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, waren mehr ein Knurren; tief und bedrohlich. Dieses Knurren schrie fast: Leg dich mit mir an und du wirst sterben."  
Ich stammelte: „Er … er ging ein paar Tage zuvor in den Ruhestand. Ich werde ihr neuer Lieferant sein. Ich meine, wenn das okay für Sie ist, Mr. Jasper."  
Er sah mich ein paar lange Sekunden an. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Rennpferd, dass für eine Show ausgesucht wurde. Würde ich genug gut sein, um für ihn zu arbeiten? Oder würde ich einfach getötet und entsorgt werden wie eine mitleidlose Puppe?  
Dann sagte er: „Meinetwegen. Es ist nicht mein Leben, das davon abhängt. Es ist mir ehrlich egal, wer die Arbeit tut, solange sie korrekt ausgeführt wird. Abgesehen davon wissen wir beide, was passieren wird, wenn etwas auch nur ein Augenzwinkern entfernt von perfekt ist. Ich nehme an, Mark hat Ihnen von meinen Anforderungen erzählt, stimmt's?"  
Wieder versagte meine Stimme. „Ja ... Ja, Sir. Ich weiss alles. Und ich werde niemandem etwas über Sie oder Ihre Familie erzählen. Sie haben mein Wort."  
„Oh, ich weiss, dass Sie das nicht werden. Ich würde es hassen, alle ihre Freunde und Familie einfach … verschwinden zu sehen. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich mir deswegen keine grauen Haare wachsen lassen." Komischerweise lachte Mr. Jasper über diese letzte Bemerkung, als hätte er gerade den lustigsten Witz der Welt erzählt.  
Dann begann er eine lange Liste von Dingen, die er wollte, loszuwerden. Er wollte sieben Geburtszertifikate, Führerscheine und Pässe und eine ärztliche Approbation. Ich verspürte Zweifel, ob ich ihm eine ärztliche Approbation geben sollte. Jemandem wie Jasper sollte es nicht ermöglicht werden, bei den Kranken und Verwundeten zu sein. Ich bin vielleicht manchmal ein totaler Idiot, aber selbst ich habe manchmal ein Herz. Aber ich beherzigte Marks Warnungen und notierte Mr. Jaspers Forderungen ohne irgendwelche Fragen.  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich puren Schrecken verspürte, als Mr. Jasper anfing, unser Treffen zusammenzufassen. Er sagte: „Denken Sie daran, sagen Sie nichts, oder jemand wird verletzt werden. Sie denken vielleicht, dass ich ein totales Arschloch bin, aber ich beschütze nur meine Familie. Sie bedeuten mir absolut alles und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein ungezogener Mann das ruiniert. Ich weiss alles über Sie. Ich weiss, wo Sie leben, wer Ihre Frau ist und wo Ihre Kinder zur Schule gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie über meine Familie sprechen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie meine Familie recherchieren oder überhaupt über uns nachdenken. Tun Sie einfach Ihre Arbeit und tun Sie so, als ob ich gar nicht existieren würde."  
Er war im Begriff, aus dem Raum zu gehen, als aus meinem grossen Mund herausplatzte: „Hey! Was ist mit dem Geld? Ich verlange die Hälfte jetzt." Ich war es mir gewöhnt, eine Hälfte zuvor und eine Hälfte danach zu bekommen.  
Er drehte sich schneller um, als ich es erwartet hatte. Seine Augen hatten sich von ihrem früheren, unheimlichen Gold zu einem dunklen und beängstigenden Schwarz gewandelt. Ab diesem Moment begann ich die unmenschlichen Eigenschaften an Mr. Jasper zu sehen.  
„Das Geld? Sie bekommen das Geld, wenn ich die Papiere sehe. Sie bekommen nichts vorher und nichts, wenn die Papiere nicht meinen Erwartungen entsprechen. Und übrigens ist es mir egal, was Sie verlangen. Ich folge keiner Ihrer Regeln. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Kunde. Und ich werde mit viel mehr Respekt als die anderen behandelt. Nun werde ich gehen. Ich werde in drei Tagen zurück sein und ich erwarte, dass alles bis dahin getan ist. Und denken Sie daran, diskutieren Sie nichts mit irgendjemandem. Oh und sagen Sie Mark, dass nach Maine umzuziehen nichts ändern wird. Ich kann ihn immer noch finden, wenn er irgendetwas zu irgendjemandem sagt. Mich wird man nicht so schnell los." Und mit einem weiteren Blick und einer überraschenden Dosis Angst, war Mr. Jasper weg.  
Drei Tage später kam Mr. Jasper zurück. Er ging einfach in mein Zimmer, sogar ohne zu klopfen. Wie das letzte Mal war der Raum voller Schrecken, sobald er ihn betrat. Ich weiss nicht, wie er das tut, aber es muss etwas mit diesen komischen Augen und dem Nicht-Altern zu tun haben. Er kam herüber zu meinem Schreibtisch und hob einen Stapel mit seinem Namen auf. Ich war zu nervös, um irgendetwas anders zu sagen, ausser: „Willkommen zurück, Mr. Jasper." Er erwiderte darauf nichts. Er fuhr einfach fort, durch den Stapel zu blättern, still jedes einzelne Dokument untersuchend.  
Nach ein paar Momenten peinlicher Stille, drehte er sich zu mir und sagte: „Gut genug. Zumindest haben Sie es nicht, wie Mark das erste Mal, vermasselt."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Ich wollte ihn wegen des Geldes fragen, aber ich hatte Angst vor dem, was er tun würde. Als er die Türe öffnete, sagte er: „Das Geld ist in dem einfarbigen, ungeöffneten Umschlag auf Ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich nehme an, es ist genug, um Sie zu befriedigen." Er wartete nicht darauf, dass ich das Geld ansah, er ging einfach heraus.  
Zuerst dachte ich, ich war gerade übers Ohr gehauen worden. Vermutlich war eine Notiz im Umschlag, die sagte: „Ha–ha, Loser. Du wurdest gerade verarscht." Ich öffnete den Umschlag langsam, skeptisch, was ich finden würde. Meine Augen quollen vermutlich hervor und mein Mund hing offen. In dem Umschlag waren 400'000 Dollar in Scheinen. Wie viel Geld hatten die Cullens? Offensichtlich viel, wenn sie einfach fast eine halbe Million Dollar wegwerfen konnten.  
Ich hatte Jasper danach über vier Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. Und ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass Marks Beobachtungen wahr waren. Er schien überhaupt nicht gealtert zu sein. Er bestellte genau dieselben Dinge und bezahlte denselben Geldbetrag. Aber er ging nie, ohne mich daran zu erinnern, was passieren würde, wenn ich jemandem irgendetwas erzählen würde. Im Grossen und Ganzen hatte ich noch immer Angst vor ihm.  
Und diese Angst ging nie weg. Schon bald fing ich an, alle vier Jahre einen Besuch von Mr. Jasper zu erwarten. Aber eines Jahres änderte sich das alles. Ich sass in meinem Büro, als meine Assistentin mich rief: „Mr. Jenks, Sie haben einen Anruf auf der Leitung__5." Wer könnte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt anrufen? Ich erwartete in den nächsten drei Tagen keine Kunden. Ich nahm das Telefon und sagte: „Hallo, hier spricht Jason Scott. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?  
Ich war überrascht von dem, was ich am anderen Ende hörte. „Jenks, hier ist Jasper."  
„Oh, hallo, Mr. Jasper. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Ich habe einen Notfall in der Familie. Mir wird es nicht möglich sein, die Arbeit diesmal in Auftrag zu geben." Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus vor lauter Freude. Kein Jasper dieses Jahr? Das würde mich besser schlafen lassen. „Aber geben Sie Ihre Hoffnungen nicht auf. Jemand aus meiner Familie wird Sie trotzdem besuchen können und ich erwarte, dass Sie diese Person genauso behandeln wie mich. Obwohl, vergessen Sie das. Da die betreffende Person eine weibliche ist, behandeln Sie sie lieber tausendmal besser. Dieselben Regeln wie immer. Und denken sie nicht, dass ich es nicht wissen werde, wenn Sie eine Regel brechen. Ich weiss alles." Und mit einem Klicken war er weg.  
Nun, vergiss das mit dem Schlafen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich überhaupt blinken kann, ohne auszuflippen.  
Der Tag, an dem ich die junge Bella getroffen habe, war vermutlich der beste Tag meines Lebens. Sie war so viel angenehmer als Jasper. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie irgendwie anders als Bella nannte und sie zahlte sogar noch mehr als Jasper. Ich stimmte schnell zu, als sie fragte, ob sie für Jasper übernehmen könnte. Mein Leben wäre so viel leichter und ich wäre vielleicht sogar in der Lage, von diesen Beruhigungspillen loszukommen.  
Die nächsten drei Jahre waren die besten Jahre, die ich hatte, seit ich das Geschäft übernommen hatte. Ich war in der Lage zu schlafen und glücklich zu sein. Meine Frau war ebenfalls eine glücklichere Person, weil ich mich zuhause entspannen konnte. Ich wusste, dass Bella meiner Familie nichts zuleide tun würde.  
Der Tag des Treffens mit den Cullens kam endlich. Aber dieses Mal war ich nicht nervös. Ich konnte aus meinem Fenster schauen wie jeden anderen Tag. Ich sagte meiner Assistentin, dass sie Bella einfacher hereinschicken sollte, wenn sie kam.  
Ich hörte, dass die Türe sich öffnete und sich dann leise schloss. Ich drehte mich herum und sagte: „Willkommen zurück, meine liebe Bella. Wie geht …" Aber anstatt Bellas ruhige, karamellfarbene Augen zu sehen, sah ich Jaspers dunkle und wütende schwarze.  
„Dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde ein Mädchen das machen lassen? Sie ist viel zu nett für diesen Job", sagte er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. Hä? Ich hatte ihn nie lächeln gesehen. Vielleicht hat er sich geändert. Aber dieses Mal wurde ich von einer Welle von Terror, Schmerz und etwas Neuem … Rache getroffen. Ich hätte Bella … ich meine Mrs. Bella, mehr wie ein mächtiger Kunde und weniger wie ein Freund behandeln sollen.  
Grossartig. Jetzt werde ich wohl zurück zu den schlaflosen Nächten gehen müssen. Und ich muss ein Termin mit meinem Doktor abmachen. Ich brauche diese Tabletten wieder. Ich muss auch das Organspendeformular wieder überprüfen. Ich kann ja wenigstens etwas Gutes in meinem Leben tun.


	14. Charlie POV

**Das nächste Kapitel ist da! Nun, da ich nicht weiss, ob ich in den nächsten drei Wochen, also bis Anfang September weiter übersetzen und/oder posten kann, gibt es heute zwei Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr seid geduldig mit mir.**

**Einen herzlichen Dank an meine fleissige Beta und bis bald! Viel Spass!**

_Charlie POV_

Für so eine kleine Stadt haben wir ein paar sehr wilde Teenager. Sie alle mögen es, Party zu machen und die Stadt total auf den Kopf zu stellen. Ich meine, ich verstehe es. Es ist die letzte Chance, Spass zu haben, bevor man die reale Welt mit Rechnungen und Arbeit betritt. Sie alle mögen es, sich am Strand oder im Restaurant zu treffen. Man sieht die Teenager in unserer Stadt selten ohne ihre Gruppen.

Nun, es gibt eine Ausnahme von alledem. Und diese Ausnahme sind die Cullen-Kinder. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, die Cullens sind alles grossartige Kinder. Man sieht sie einfach nicht so oft draussen. Ich habe sie nur gesehen, wenn ich das Krankenhaus besuchte oder in diesen seltenen Fällen, wenn ich in der High School war. Das änderte sich jedoch, als Bella und Edward in einer Beziehung waren.

Als sie zusammen waren, sah ich viel mehr von Alice. Sie kam immer wieder einmal vorbei, um mit Bella zu sprechen. Sie ist eine erstaunliche Person, so voller Leben. Sie sorgt sich um alles und jeden. Sie liebt die Mode und ich lernte auf die harte Tour, dass man sie nicht in Frage stellen sollte. Sie ist eine grossartige Person, obwohl sie für mich und Bella manchmal viel zu viel Energie hat.

Natürlich sah ich Edward oft. Mehr als ich eigentlich wollte. Er war immer da und ich mochte ihn gelinde gesagt nicht. Alle Cullens waren anders als alle Personen, die ich je getroffen habe. Aber der komischste von ihnen war der blonde Junge, Jasper.

Er sah immer aus, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Er schien auch immer in einer Art abwehrenden Haltung zu sein, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass etwas zuschlagen würde. Es jagte mir Angst ein. Was hatte Jasper durchgemacht, bevor er zur Cullenfamilie gekommen war? War er misshandelt worden? Nun, ich erfuhr nicht viel später, dass ich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt lag.

Nach dem Unfall, als Bella nach Phoenix ging und verletzt wurde, sah ich Jasper noch mehr. Ich erfuhr auch ein paar Dinge, die ich lieber nicht gewusst hätte. Da Bella ein gebrochenes Bein hatte, brauchte sie Unterstützung beim Duschen. Glücklicherweise meldete sich Alice für diesen Job. Sie kam fast jeden Morgen, um Bella helfen, sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Aber eines Tages kam sie nicht alleine. Sie zog Jasper ins Haus, seine Arme voller farbenfrohen Einkaufstüten. „Hey, Charlie. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich Jasper mitgebracht habe. Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, all diese Taschen alleine zu tragen", sagte sie und Jasper lachte, als hätte sie gerade eine Art Witz erzählt. Ich hatte mit einem „Natürlich ist er hier willkommen. Alle Cullens sind es" geantwortet.

Als Alice und Jasper dabei waren zu gehen, sagte Alice: „Komm schon, Schatz. Wir werden spät dran sein." Hatte ich richtig gehört? War sie wirklich in einer Beziehung mit ihm? Er sagte darauf: „Ich komme, Liebling." Wow, das hätte ich nie erwartet. Ein paar Minuten, nachdem sie gegangen war, kam Bella die Treppe herunter und sagte: „Ich weiss, du hättest nicht erwartet, dass sie in einer Beziehung sind. Aber sind sie nicht ein süsses Paar?"

Sie waren vollkommene Gegensätze. Während Alice eins fünfzig war, war Jasper mindestens eins neunzig. Alice war laut und quirlig, während Jasper kaum ein Wort sagte. Aber irgendwie funktionierte es.

Die Zeit verging und ich sprach selten mit Jasper. Ich hatte von Bella ein paar Dinge über ihn gehört. Sie sagte, dass er nicht sehr vertrauensvoll gegenüber Leuten war und dass er Alice mehr als sein Leben liebt.

Eines der wenigen Male, die ich mit Jasper gesprochen hatte, war an der Hochzeit. Ich stand alleine und sah den Frischvermählten beim Tanzen zu, als er zu mir kam. Er sagte: „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie jemals wissen werden, welche Auswirkung Bella auf unsere Familie hatte. Sie hat uns alle noch mehr zusammengeschweisst. Sie hat Edward so sehr verändert. Bevor sie hierher kam, war er bedrückt und alleine. Jeder von uns hatte jemand Bedeutungsvolles an seiner Seite, aber er war alleine. Sie hat ihn glücklich gemacht. Und nicht nur im Namen von meinem Bruder, sondern von der ganzen Cullenfamilie möchte ich Ihnen danken, dafür, dass Sie einen so wundervollen Menschen auf die Welt gebracht haben. Und danke, dass Sie der Hochzeit zugestimmt haben. Die Gefühle in der Familie sind jetzt so viel glücklicher." Als er wegging, wurde ich grübelnd zurückgelassen. Was hatte er mit den Gefühlen gemeint? Ich hatte nie eine Chance, ihn zu fragen, was er damit sagen wollte.

Die nächsten Monate waren hektisch. Ein paar Wochen nach Bellas Flitterwochen bekam ich einen Anruf, dass sie krank geworden war. Diese wenigen Wochen, in denen ich auf weitere Neuigkeiten wartete, waren wohl die längsten Wochen meines Lebens. Ich musste wissen, wie es meiner Tochter ging. Nachdem ich Bella gesehen hatte und erfuhr, dass Jacob ein Werwolf war, dachte ich, mein Leben wäre komplett verrückt. Ich sagte, dass ich nicht wissen wollte, was Bella und der Rest der Cullens waren und ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber die Neugierde ging mit mir durch und ich fing an, sie über ihre Vergangenheit auszufragen. All ihre Geschichten waren erstaunlich, aber Jaspers war mein Favorit.

Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass da etwas anders war an ihm. Er war die ganze Zeit einfach zu angespannt. Zuerst hatte ich angenommen, dass die Leute, bei denen Jasper vor den Cullens war, ihn missbraucht hatten. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist das, was er durchgemacht hat, viel schlimmer. Er war ein Major im Bürgerkrieg gewesen, was seine perfekte Körperhaltung und seine kühnen Beobachtungen erklärt. Nachdem er ein paar Jahre gedient hatte, wurde er von diesen schrecklichen Leuten entführt, die ihn gezwungen hatten, zu kämpfen und andere zu töten, um zu überleben. Manche dieser Geschichte waren voller Terror und Trauer. Sein Gesicht war starr, als er mir diese Dinge erzählte. Aber all das änderte sich, als er mir die Geschichte von seinem und Alices ersten Treffen erzählte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und das erste Mal, seit ich ihn getroffen habe, schien er glücklich zu sein.

Eines Tages entschied Bella, mir alles zu erzählen, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Sie erzählte, warum sie Forks verlassen hat und wie sie verletzt wurde. Sie sagte, dass Alice und Jasper diejenigen waren, die sie nach Phoenix gebracht und beschützt hatten; zumindest bis sie geflohen war. Sie erzählte mir kleine Details, warum Edward in diesen langen und bedrückenden Monaten weggegangen war und wie sie nach Italien gegangen war, um ihn zu retten. Sie erzählte mir von der Zeit, als ein paar wirklich ungeheuerliche Leute versuchten, sie zu verletzen und dass Jasper allen Cullens und Werwölfen (schauder) gelernt hatte, wie man kämpfte und tötete. Jasper war auch ein paar Mal Wache an unserem Haus gestanden, um zu versichern, dass wir sicher waren. Sie sagte, dass Jasper der Grund war, dass alle am Leben waren. Ohne seine Hilfe, hätten sie diesen Kampf verloren. Dann erzählte sie mir von den Leuten, die Nessie töten wollten und wie Alice und Jasper gegangen waren, um einen Beweis zu finden, dass Nessie leben konnte. Jasper schien eine grosse Rolle in Bellas Überleben zu spielen. Er schien sich wirklich um sie zu sorgen.

Von den paar Geschichten, die ich von Jasper gehört habe, kann ich mir denken, wie stark er ist. Ich wäre wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese ganzen Dinge durchzustehen. Himmel, ich versuche immer noch über die Scheidung von Renee hinwegzukommen, die vor langer Zeit war. Ich erkenne auch von der Art, wie er seine ganze Familie ansieht, dass er alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützen. Wenn er im Haus und weg von Fremden ist, ist er eine ganz andere Person. Er lacht und macht Witze. Er sieht nicht mehr aus, als ob er dem nächsten, der ihn ansieht, den Hals umdrehen würde.

Vor ein paar Monaten gab es ein wirklich schlimmes Desaster in Forks. Ein junger Knabe namens John wurde in einem Unfall mit Fahrerflucht getötet. Es war eine schreckliche Tragödie, die fast alle Herzen der Leute in der Stadt brach. Aber es traf mich besonders hart. Der Junge hatte ein qualvolles Leben gehabt. Seine Eltern waren beide Alkoholiker und eine armselige Ausführung eines Menschen. Der Junge hatte sein High School Jahr damit begonnen, in viele Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen. Ich war angerufen worden, um ihm zu helfen und ihn vielleicht von dem Weg zu lenken, dem er folgte. Nachdem er mir seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, entschied ich mich, ihm zu helfen. Ich fand einen guten Job und half ihm, frei von seinen Eltern zu kommen. Er kriegte sein Leben endlich wieder in den Griff, als dieser Unfall passierte.

Ich wollte zu der Beerdigung gehen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, ohne einem ausgemachten Panikanfall zu erleiden. Ich durfte nicht als ein schwacher Bulle gesehen werden. Es würde mir nichts Gutes tun. Ich überlegte hin und her, ob ich gehen oder nicht gehen sollte, als ich ein Klopfen an der Türe hörte. Es war Jasper. Er sagte: „Alice sagte, es würde dir nicht gut gehen. Sie wollte, dass ich dir helfe, also, hier bin ich." Zuerst war ich schockiert. Warum kümmerte er sich um mich? Als ob er meine Frage gehört hatte, sagte er: „Jegliche Familie von Bella ist unsere Familie. Und ich beschütze immer meine Familie. Du kannst dich ebenso gut an die beschützende Art meiner Familie gewöhnen." Er hörte zu, während ich ihm von Johns Tod erzählte. Er sagte mir, dass diese Dinge passierten und dass es nichts gab, was ich hätte tun können. Er kam mit mir zu der Beerdigung und half mir mit dieser komischen Gabe, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich verstand diese nie ganz. Nach der Beerdigung fuhr er mich zu den Cullens, damit ich Nessie und Bella sehen konnte. Als er den Wagen parkte, kam Alice herüber. Jasper war schneller, als ich dachte, dass es möglich sei, ausgestiegen. Er hob Alice hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Ihr hohes Lachen war voller Zufriedenheit und Freude. Sie schienen so glücklich und verliebt.

Jasper ist eine erstaunliche Person. Er hat so viel durchgemacht, so viel mehr, als ich dachte, es sei möglich. Egal, was er denkt, er ist eine sehr rücksichtsvolle und fürsorgliche Person. Er will nicht, dass irgendjemand diese Art von Schmerz spürt, die er so lange gefühlt hat. In meinen Augen würde Jasper ein grossartiges Vorbild für alle Kinder der folgenden Generationen sein. Er kämpft für das, woran er glaubt, liebt mit seinem ganzen Herz und tut alles, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die er liebt.


	15. Leah POV

Leah POV

Vampire. Ich hasse absolut alles an ihnen. Ich hassen ihren widerlichen, süsslichen Geruch und ihre toten Augen, die kein Ende zu haben scheinen. Ich hasse, was sie essen und wie sie reden. Sie denken alle, dass sie besser sind als alle anderen auf der Welt und dass sie an der Spitze der Nahrungskette sind. Sie sind der Grund, dass Sam nicht mehr mir gehört. Würden Vampire nicht existieren, hätte Sam sich nicht verwandelt. Wenn Sam sich nicht verwandelt hätte, hätte er sich nie auf Emily geprägt. Sie sind es auch, die die Schuld am Tod meines Vaters und dass ich für immer ein Wolf sein werde, tragen.

Ich schätze, ich verrenne mich da in diese ganze Vampirsache. Es gibt ein paar Anständige da draussen. Die Cullens sind eines der wenigen Beispiele, die mir einfallen. Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht immer so unterstützend, glücklich und zufrieden war, dass sie hier sind. Ich wollte nichts riskieren, so nahe bei meiner Familie. Das Rudel sagte, sie wären Vegetarier, aber was war, wenn einer einen Fehler machte? Ich wollte nicht mein Leben riskieren und auch nicht Seths. Er ist eines der einzigen Dinge, um die ich mich noch kümmern kann.

Die Hälfte meines Werwolflebens hasste ich jedes einzelne Ding der Cullenfamilie. Sie hatten alles, was ich je geplant hatte, komplett zerstört. Ich blieb ihnen so weit wie möglich fern. Vor allem Jasper. Diese Narben schrien einfach „ACHTUNG, ICH BIN GEFÄHRLICH!". Er hatte immer diesen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck und schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was um ihn herum abging. Ich beschloss beim ersten Blick, dass ich auf ihn achten musste, nicht auf den Doktor.

Aber all das änderte sich, als Jacob anfing, sich auf Bellas und Edwards komische Beziehung einzulassen. Nachdem Bella und Edward von keine-Ahnung-wo zurückkamen, wurden die Dinge richtig schwierig. Es gab eine mutmassliche Bedrohung für Bella. Der kleine Vampir, Alice, hatte eine Vision gehabt, die zeigte, dass eine Gruppe neugeborener Vampire Bella angreifen wollten. Jacob sorgte sich um Bellas Sicherheit und so musste das ganze Rudel den Menschen überwachen. Und um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, waren die Blutsauger die ganze Zeit gleich neben uns. Ein paar Wochen nach diesen Überwachungen war ich soweit, dass ich alle Cullens töten könnte. Nun ja, alle ausser drei. Esme, Carlisle und Jasper.

Esme war zu mütterlich, um sie zu töten. Sie erinnerte mich an meine Mutter, jedenfalls bevor mein Vater gestorben war. Carlisle war ruhig und leise. Er störte mich nie, wie es seine Kinder taten. Er sass einfach da und machte seine Arbeit. Und Jasper? Nun ja, ich konnte nicht jemanden hassen, bei dem ich mich besser fühlte. Wann immer ich mit Jasper meine Schichten hatte, ging der ganze Schmerz weg. Ich fühlte nicht mehr der Schmerz meines gebrochenen Herzes, verursacht durch Sam, ich fühlte nicht die Schuldgefühle, verursacht durch den Tod meines Vaters und ich hatte keine Angst mehr vor den kommenden Tagen. Er löschte einfach den ganzen Schmerz und liess mich in einem Zustand voller Ruhe und Entspannung. Ich liebte diese Empathie-Gabe, die er hatte. Durch sie fühle ich mich wieder ganz, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war. Ausserdem versuchte er nie, mit mir zu sprechen. Er liess mich einfach sein und ich war mehr als froh, dasselbe tun zu können.

Ein paar Tage später bekamen wir die Neuigkeit, dass die Cullens für Bella kämpfen würden. Durch Jacobs Überredung wurden wir dazu gezwungen, ebenfalls zu helfen. Jacob sprach mit Edward und seiner Familie und kam später zurück und sagte, dass wir Training bräuchten. Wir trafen spät in der Nacht die Reisszahnclique mitten im Wald. Carlisle fing an zu erzählen, was los war. Zuerst erwartete ich, dass er uns zeigte, wie man die Neugeborenen tötete; er war immerhin der Anführer. Also war ich natürlich schockiert, als er uns an Jasper übergab.

Er fing an, uns alles über neugeborene Vampire zu erzählen und dass sie stärker als wir wären. Er sagte, dass sie unglaubliche Stärke hätte, aber dass sie leicht Opfer wären, wenn man wusste, was man tun sollte. Sie verliessen sich zu sehr auf ihre Kraft und starteten immer den direkten Angriff. Er zeigte uns ein paar Kampftechniken und ich war mehr als beeindruckt.

Jacob hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass Edward der Schnellste der ganzen Familie war. Aber als ich Jasper beobachte, wie er mit Emmett kämpfte, begann ich das zu bezweifeln. Er war nur ein unscharfer, weisser Fleck. Man konnte nicht viel sehen, aber man konnte definitiv die Treffer sehen, die Jasper machte. Nach ein paar Minuten rüdem Kämpfen begann Jasper, alles zu verlangsamen und alles Schritt für Schritt zu erklären. Er gab uns nicht nur Tipps um zu töten, sondern auch, um zu überleben.

Wir trainierten ein paar Tage, aber ich war immer noch unvorbereitet auf den Kampf. Es war beängstigend und gleichzeitig erheiternd. Vampire wurden links und rechts getötet. Wenn Körperteile von ihrem Rumpf getrennt wurden, gab es ein schreckliches Geräusch. Aber alles in allem lief es gut. Bis ich eine nicht so intelligente Aktion machte. Ich sah einen Neugeborenen sich hinter einem Felsen verstecken und wollte ihn angreifen, als Jacob herüberrannte und mich abfing. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und ihn anschreien, aber stattdessen hörte ich ein lautes Heulen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Jasper zwei Köpfe von zwei übriggebliebenen Neugeborenen abreissen und sie ins Feuer werfen. Jacob lag auf dem Boden und lautes Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund. Das war alles mein Fehler. Ich hätte nicht alleine da rüber gehen sollen.

Ich war kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen, als ich eine heftige Dosis Frieden und Teilnahmslosigkeit spürte. Ich sah herüber und sah Jasper, der mich mit besorgten Augen anstarrte, während er seinen Arm rieb. Ich formte mit den Lippen das Wort Danke und er nickte nur. Ich war dankbar für sein Eingreifen; das letzte, was ich brauchte, war, dass ich zusammenbrach, während böse Vampire in der Nähe waren.

Nachdem Kampf gegen die Neugeborenen wurde es ein wenig ruhiger. Es gab keine weiteren Bedrohungen mehr gegen Bella.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich die Cullens wiedersah. Eigentlich sah ich sie nicht mehr bis ein paar Monate nach den Flitterwochen. Sams Rudel hatte gehört, dass Bella mit Edwards Kind schwanger war und dass es möglicherweise gefährlich war. Das Rudel hatte entschieden, das Baby zu töten, aber Jacob war nicht einverstanden. Er hasste das Baby, aber er wollte Bella nicht verlieren. Als Jacob und Seth ihr eigenes „Rudel" gründeten, entschied ich, dass ich mich ihnen anschlossen sollte. Ich hasste es, den ganzen Tag in Sams Kopf zu sein. Ich wollte sein und Emilys Leben nicht hören. Dies würde eine Chance sein, meinen Frieden zu finden.

Ich mochte die Cullens nie wirklich, aber ich wusste, dass ich für das Richtige kämpfte. Das Kind verdiente eine Chance.

Ich sass neben dem Fluss und kühlte nach meiner Schicht ab, als Jasper herüberkam. Er sass ein paar wenige Felsen weiter hinten und sah mich an. Zuerst war ich verärgert. Konnte ich nicht einfach ein paar Minuten alleine haben?

Aber dann sagte er: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verärgere. Aber ich muss dir etwas sagen." Grossartig. Was hatte ich getan? „Ich wollte dir danken." Mir danken? Warum sollte er das tun wollen?

„Und jetzt bist du verwirrt. Ich wollte dir für das, was du tust, danken." Ich wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber er sagte: „Ich weiss, du wirst sagen, dass du dies für deinen Bruder machst. Aber das ist immer noch genug für mich. Du beschützt meine Familie und ich werde immer dankbar dafür sein. Du kannst darauf zählen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass dir und deinem Bruder nichts passiert. Ihr seid beide nette und grosszügige Leute. Ich weiss, wie viel du durchgemacht hast und ich denke, du bist wirklich stark. Aber Alice sagt, dass sie fühlen kann, dass du sehr bald Liebe finden wirst."

Später wurden wir gebeten, im Kampf gegen die Volturi zu kämpfen. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Wir kämpften ohne Jasper, den Major, den geborenen Kämpfer, derjenige, der uns alle am Leben halten konnte. Als wir in die Schlacht gingen, sagte Edward, dass wir eine gute Chance hatten, alle zu sterben. Zuerst war ich abgeneigt, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich um das kleine Mädchen sorge.

Zuerst fing es ziemlich hart an. Die Volturi begannen ihre übernatürlichen Gaben zu benutzen und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Bellas Schild zusammenbrechen würde. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor zu sterben, als ich etwas in den Wäldern hörte. Ich sah gerade rechtzeitig herüber, um Alice und Jasper durch die Bäume krachen und elegant in die Mitte des Feldes springen zu sehen. Ein paar Sekunden später folgten zwei weitere Vampire. Ich war mehr als erleichtert. Wir könnten tatsächlich eine Chance haben, zu überleben. Jasper sah mich an und zwinkerte leicht, als er sich vor Seth und mich stellte. Ich fühlte neue Gefühle durch meinen Körper fliessen. Zugehörigkeit und Unterstützung. Ich wusste, dass Jasper immer helfen würde, mich und Seth zu beschützen. Er war eine grundsätzlich nette und fürsorgliche Person. Er war nicht egozentrisch und kümmerte sich nur um sich selbst.

Jasper ist diese Art von Person, zu der man mit allem gehen kann. Er hört immer zu, egal, was man zu erzählen hat. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass ich jemals einem Vampir vertrauen oder gar mit einem sprechen könnte, aber ich fand es einfach, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich wusste, dass er meine Geheimnisse für immer für sich behalten würde. Auch ist Jasper ein sanfter Liebhaber. Er ist wirklich süss zu Alice. Er sagt oft, dass er der Glückliche ist, aber sie und ich wissen beide, dass es anders herum ist. Es gibt sehr wenige Jungs, die ein Mädchen so gut behandeln wie er es tut. Er ist auch ein angsteinflössender Kämpfer. Ich habe Glück, ihn als meinen Beschützer zu haben. Ich kann jetzt besser schlafen, wissend, dass jemand da ist, der sich wirklich um mein Wohlergehen sorgt.

Es gibt viele Gründe, warum ich Jasper ertragen kann. Er hat mir viele Dinge im Leben gezeigt und konnte mir sogar helfen, mich zu entspannen. Mit seiner Hilfe war ich in der Lage, wieder Liebe zu finden. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich war in der Lage, meinen Geprägten zu finden. Noch eine schockierende Sache ist, dass er ein Vampir namens Nahuel ist, derjenige, der half, Nessie zu retten. Aber es gab noch etwas, das fast so gut war. Jasper sorgte sich um mich und Seth. Er sah uns als Teil seiner Familie. Und wie er mir einmal gesagt hat: „Ich beschütze meine Familie immer."


	16. Aro POV

_**Ich bin wieder da! Mit einem neuen Kapitel, die nächsten folgen so schnell wie möglich. Danke für diejenigen, die mir treu geblieben sind und jetzt viel Spass ;)**  
_

_Aros POV__  
_

Du suchst Informationen über die Cullens? Nun, ich denke, ich kann dem nachkommen.

Die Cullens sind, bedauerlicherweise, eine wirklich starke und mächtige Familie. Wir werden die Liebe, die sie teilen, nie vollends verstehen. Es ist unscheinbar und selten. Eine andere, seltsame Sache an den Cullens ist ihre Fähigkeit, sich nur von Tierblut zu ernähren. Ich für meinen Teil würde das niemals überhaupt in Betracht ziehen. Es wäre eine solche Verschwendung von solch köstlichem, menschlichem Blut.

Ein paar Mitglieder der Familie besitzen exquisite Kräfte. Sie haben einen bemerkenswerten Gedankenleser, eine sehr talentierte Hellseherin, einen Schild und einen Empathen. Der Empath ist mit Abstand mein Favorit. Viele Leute unterschätzen die Macht dieser seltenen Wesen. Sie sind in der Lage, die Gefühle der anderen zu verändern. Das heisst, Jasper könnte eine riesige Menge von ungemein wild gewordenen Vampiren in einen Haufen emotional mitgenommenes Nichts verwandeln. Ich denke, dass sein Talent uns hier in Italien grossen Nutzen bringen könnte.

Auch besitzt Jasper exquisite Kampftaktiken. Ich glaube, er könnte uns neue Techniken zeigen, von denen wir noch nichts wissen. Er würde uns kraftvoller machen als wir schon sind.

Jasper ist auch ein guter Zuhörer. Wenn man ihm etwas aufträgt, dann wird er es ziemlich sicher tun. Seine Zeit im Krieg in Texas hat dessen vergewissert. Er hasst, jemandem zu missfallen. Ihn könnte man vermutlich auch am einfachsten von dieser störenden Diät, die sie durchführen, abhalten.

Aber es gibt ein Problem. Seine Liebe nicht nur für Alice sondern für die ganze Familie ist unglaublich stark. Er liebt seine Eltern, Brüder und Schwestern und seine neue Nichte zutiefst. Aber seine Liebe für Alice ist tiefer als tief. Es ist, als ob sie nur wegen einander Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, sollte einer von ihnen sterben oder sogar weggehen, der andere gleich an seiner Seite stehen und die ganze Zeit seine Hand halten würde.

Ich hatte nie die besondere Ehre, in Jaspers Vergangenheit zu schauen, aber ich habe die von Alice gesehen. Das war, bevor Bella eine Kreatur der Nacht geworden und Edward nach Italien gekommen ist, um uns um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte gebeten, sich töten zu lassen, denn er behauptete, die Liebe seiner Existenz sei tot und dass alles sein Fehler sei. Wir wollten nicht wirklich eine solch talentierte Person töten, aber nachdem er fast etwas Wahnsinniges getan hatte, liessen wir uns unser ursprüngliches Angebot nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Nach Streitereien und Aufschreien behauptete Alice, dass sie Bella verwandeln würde. Ich überprüfte ihre Gedanken, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Was ich sah, war weit entfernt von dem, was ich dachte, dass ich sehen würde.

Ich sah ihre Visionen von Jasper, als sie das erste Mal in diesem Leben erwachte. Sie waren sehr anschaulich und zeigten seine bedeutende Stärke. Die Visionen zeigten auch, wie sie sich in Philadelphia trafen und die Monate, die sie zusammen verbrachten, bevor sie die Cullens fanden. Ich sah Bilder ihrer Hochzeit und ihrer Flitterwochen. Jasper sagte und zeigte, wie sehr er seine neue Frau liebte. Ich sah alle Höhen und Tiefen ihrer Beziehung. Alle Ausrutscher und diese seltenen Streits waren für mich wie eine Sendung. Jasper entschuldigte sich für alles und Alice unterbrach seine Entschuldigungen mit einem Kuss. Alice entzog mir ihre Hand, sobald ich gesehen hatte, dass Bella ein Vampir werden würde. Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht; ich wollte mehr sehen. Ihre Liebe war so stark, so rein. Ich fühlte mich leicht schuldig, dass ich versuchte, sie auseinander zu reissen. Την αγαπά και εκείνη τον.

Jasper hasst, was er war, und alles, was er getan hat, aber Alice schert es nicht im Geringsten. Alles, was er getan hat, lässt sie sich sicher fühlen, dass er sie vor allem, was auf sie zukommt, beschützen kann.

Später erfuhren wir, dass Jasper hinter der Niederlage gegen die Neugeborenenschlachten steckte. Er hatte der ganzen Familie die Dinge, der er gelernt hatte, beigebracht. Ich bezweifle, dass er alles, was er konnte, gezeigt hatte. Gerade genug, um keine Verluste zu machen. Jasper hat sich mehr als einmal gegen das, wofür er sich kümmert, behauptet. Auch hat Jasper Beziehungen zu denjenigen, die neben ihm im Krieg gekämpft haben. Er konnte viele Geheimnisse für sich behalten, wie zum Beispiel, wo Maria sich versteckt.

Vor ein paar Jahren, als wir versuchten, Renesmees Leben auszulöschen, waren er und Alice verschwunden. Zuerst war ich schockiert. Warum verliess er seine Familie, wenn sie ihn brauchten? Stand seine Liebe für Alice im Weg? Oder war er eigentlich ein schwacher Mann, der sich nicht darum scherte? Nun, ich lag vollkommen falsch.

Alice und Jasper waren um die ganze Welt gereist, um jemanden wie Renesmee zu finden. Die Cullens haben den Grossteil ihres Überlebens Alice und Jasper zu verdanken, und Bella den Rest.

Jasper ist eine unglaublich seltene und starke Kreatur. Ich habe viele Geschichten über empathische Vampire gehört, die sich töteten, aufgrund der Last der Emotionen der anderen Leute. Aber er ist in der Lage, seine Gabe zu nutzen, um viele Probleme zu lösen. Und das sind nur ein paar Gründe, warum ich denke, dass Jasper einen grossen Einfluss auf unsere Armee haben könnte. Wir würden ihn vielleicht sogar zum Major ernennen, wie in den alten Zeiten.

_(A/N der Autorin: Es heisst, Aro sei Grieche, deswegen der griechische Satz. Es heisst „Er liebt sie und sie ihn.") _


	17. Caius POV

Caius POV

Ah, du bist also hier, um über die mysteriösen Cullens zu sprechen, nicht wahr? Sie scheinen in letzter Zeit das Weltgespräch zu sein. Wenn du nach meiner Meinung fragst, verursachen sie mehr Schwierigkeiten als sie es wert sind. Ausserdem scheint der Soldat meiner Meinung nach ziemlich komisch zu sein.

Während den vielen, vielen Jahren, die ich auf der Erde bin, habe ich ziemlich etwas über „Major" Jasper Whitlock gelernt. Ich weiss, dass Jasper sich in den letzten paar Dekaden ziemlich geändert hat. Zuerst begann er sein lästiges Leben als ein Soldat im Sezessionskrieg. Danach wurde er von einer skrupellosenRothaarigen angegriffen. Nachdem er zu einer Art korrupten Führer wurde, verlor er seinen ohnehin schon gestörten Verstand. Er war ein geistesgestörter Mörder, der niemanden das Leben ersparte.

Ich muss zugeben, ich mag den „alten" Jasper besser. Es gab eine Zeit, da tötete Jasper, wenn er Hunger hatte und fühlte sich nicht schlecht dabei. Aber wegen seiner Empathie-Gabe, die ihm im Weg stand, wenn er ein produktiver Vampir sein wollte, wechselte er zu dem unnatürlichen Leben eines Vegetariers. Es ist weder natürlich noch gesund.

Nun, sicherlich sage ich nicht, dass ich den Mann hasse. Ich bin nur gegen das, was er tut. Würde er zurück zu dem abenteuerlicheren Leben, das er früher gelebt hat, kehren, würde ich meine Meinung über ihn vielleicht ändern. Verstehst du, Jasper könnte uns echten Vampiren hier in Italien nützlich sein. Er ist wahrhaftig eine starke Person. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass, wenn wir ihn überreden könnten, sich uns anzuschliessen, er uns grossartige Dinge beibringen könnte. Ich muss derjenige sein, der zugibt, dass wir, die Volturi, nicht so stark sind, wie wir gerne sein würden. Der Rest denkt, dass unsere Stärke genug ist. Aber Jasper weiss Dinge, die wir nicht wissen. Er hat erstaunliche Reflexe und kennt Neugeborene besser als ich.

Aber sobald man Jasper sieht, versteht man, dass er das Leben, das er jetzt lebt, nie aufgeben wird. Es ist todessicher, dass er seine talentierte Frau für den Rest der Ewigkeit lieben wird. Seine Liebe für sie ist unvergleichbar. Sogar meine Liebe für meine lange verstorbene Frau, Athenodora, ist nicht mit der Stärke dieser zwei einzigartigen Kreaturen zu vergleichen. Alles, was man tun muss, ist in seine Augen zu schauen und zu sehen, dass er alles tun wird, um seine Frau in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Die letzten paar Jahren waren bei den Cullens ziemlich abenteuerlich. Der Ex-Mensch, Bella, hat einen ziemlichen Aufruhr hier in Italien verursacht. Sie hat uns gezwungen, gewisse Dinge zu tun, die wir besser nicht getan hätten. Aro musste gegen seinen langjährigen Freund, Carlisle, kämpfen, als das kleine Halbwesen, Renesmee, geboren wurde. Niemand von uns, vor allem nicht ich, wollte dieses Ding in unserer Vampirgesellschaft. Wir konnten keinerlei Entlarvung riskieren. Aro wollte einfach das Kind töten und den Rest der begabten Familie mit uns zurück nach Italien nehmen. Aber ich war gegen die ganze Sache. Ich war der Meinung, dass jeder, der dieses Halbwesen beschützte, ebenfalls getötet werden sollte.

Nun, die Dinge liefen nicht, wie ich sie geplant hatte. Jasper und seine junge Frau ruinierten alles, wofür ich hart gearbeitet hatte. Ich wollte die Cullenfamilie tot sehen. Wenn ich sie nicht in meiner Armee haben konnte, sollte das niemand können. Aber als sie mit dem anderen Halbwesen auftauchten, ging es den Bach herunter.

Zwangsläufig verloren wir diesen Kampf. Wir mussten die Cullens sein lassen. Aber jetzt, da ich daran denke, bin ich froh, dass wir sie nicht eliminiert haben. Die Cullens haben uns in manchen schweren Zeiten geholfen, auch nach allem, was wir ihnen angetan haben.

Gewalttätige Vampire haben entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr unter unserer Kontrolle sein wollen. Und um dieses Problem zu lösen, kreierten sie eine Gruppe höchsttrainierter Neugeborener, um zu versuchen, uns zu töten. Wir hatten eine starke Wache, aber die Führer der Neugeborenen hatten eine grossartige Zeit ausgewählt, um anzugreifen. Ein grosser Teil unserer Wache war zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Urlaub. Wir waren ihnen zahlenmässig sehr unterlegen. Da waren nur fünf von uns, aber mehr als fünfzig von ihnen. Wir kämpften so gut wir konnten, aber wir verloren bald die Oberhand. Die Neugeborenen drängten uns an eine Wand, als eine Türe aufkrachte. Man konnte Fleisch auseinanderreissen hören, als die neuen Eindringlinge sich einen Weg auf uns zu bahnten. Mit der Ablenkung der neuen Vampire, konnten wir die Kontrolle zurückgewinnen.

Als alle neugeborenen Vampire getötet waren, konnten wir endlich unsere „Retter" ansehen. Ich jedenfalls war überrascht, als ich sah, wer vor mir stand. Es war niemand anderes als Major Jasper Whitlock.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um ihn zu fragen, wie, aber er unterbrach mich, indem er sagte: „Alice hat es mir gesagt. Sie wollten alle kommen und helfen, aber es war nicht genug Zeit, um auf ein weiteres Flugzeug zu warten. Ausserdem wusste ich nicht, in was ich da reingeraten würde. Ich konnte nicht das Leben meiner Familie riskieren." Ich sah ihn an, als ein amüsierter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht wanderte. „Du bist verwirrt. Gibt es etwas, dass ich klarer machen kann?"

Alle anderen schienen geschockt zu sein, also sagte ich: „Nicht, dass wir nicht dankbar wären, aber warum würdest du versuchen, uns zu retten, nach allem, was wir dir und deiner Familie angetan haben? Du hättest sterben können."

Er dachte eine blosse Sekunde darüber nach und sagte dann. „Ja, ich hätte sterben können. Ich hätte auch daneben sitzen und euch alle von wütenden Neugeborenen pulverisieren lassen können. Ich weiss aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass der Tod durch einen Neugeborenen ziemlich schmerzvoll sein kann. Ich würde das niemandem wünschen – nun, vielleicht Maria, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Abgesehen davon, obwohl ihr uns töten wolltet, tatet ihr es nicht. Nun, denke nicht, dass es jetzt okay für uns ist; das ist es nicht. Ich versuche nur aufzuhören, euch alles zu missgönnen. Vielleicht solltet ihr das ausprobieren."

Und so schnell wie er gekommen war, um unsere alten Hintern zu retten, war er gegangen.

Ja, Jasper ist eine komische Person. Er ist ein bemerkenswerter Kämpfer und seine Liebe für seine Vampirfamilie ist stärker als alles, was ich gesehen habe (selbst bei Menschen) und er ist in der Lage, Dinge loszulassen. All das macht ihn zu einer besseren Person und Vampir als ich es bin. Erzähl einfach nicht den anderen, dass ich dir das gesagt habe.


	18. Marcus POV

_**Das hier ist das zweitletzte Kapitel. Ich wünsche viel Spass mit dem letzten Volturi und bin gespannt, ob ihr erratet, wer als letztes kommt ... diejenigen, die es auf Englisch gelesen haben - bitte nichts verraten! :D**_

_Marcus POV_

Also, du bist hier, um Informationen über die Cullens zu ersuchen? Nun, ich habe ein paar Gedanken, die deinen Durst nach Fakten stillen könnte. Verstehst du, ich bin seit einer netten Zeit auf diesem Planeten. Und in dieser Zeit sind viele Dinge passiert. Aber wenn du mich nach einer Sache fragen würdest, die für mich am meisten hervorgestochen ist, müsste ich den Vampirkrieg nehmen.

Obwohl es viele Dinge des Vampirkrieges gab, gab es eine besondere Person, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt hat. Und diese Person war Major Jasper Whitlock. Wenn du ihn trainieren oder ihn sogar in einer Schlacht sehen würdest, wärst du gefesselt von seinen Handlungen. Jeder Schritt, jede Bewegung eines Auges und jeder Atem musste durchgedacht und geplant werden. Alles, was er tat, war ausgerechnet, damit er keinerlei Fehler machte. Er wusste, dass ein kleiner Fehler sein Leben kosten könnte. Und den Gerüchten, die ich gehört hatte, zufolge, würde, wenn die Neugeborenen ihn nicht mittels eines Fehlers töten würden, Maria ihn ziemlich sicher töten.

Das ist eine weitere Sache, die ich an Jasper bemerkenswert finde. Er hat eine unermüdliche Stärke. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, war Maria einer der strengsten Führer aller Zeiten. Sie war bekannt dafür, ein paar Neugeborene zu nehmen und sie von jemandem langsam und schmervoll töten lassen. Später in meinem Leben erfuhr ich, dass es Jasper war, der sich üblicherweise mit diesen abscheulichen Aufgaben befasste. Das muss ziemlich hart für ihn gewesen sein. Er war immerhin ein Empath. Er wird jedes kleines bisschen an Schmerz, in den er diese Neugeborenen versetzt hat, gespürt haben. Jeder Biss, jeder Riss und jede Tropfe purer Angst war in Jaspers schon furchtsamen Körper geflossen. Obwohl Jasper gleich unter Maria stand, wurde er von ihrer Folter nicht verschont. Seinen Narben an seinem Körper nach zu schliessen, wurde als einer ihrer Puppen gebraucht. Er war da sowohl um all ihre ausnahmslos dreckige Arbeit zu verrichten, als auch um sie zu unterhalten.

Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Dinge getan, die ich bereue. Aber eines der Dinge, die ich am meisten hasse, ist der Versuch, die Cullenfamilie auseinander zu reissen. Zuerst dachte ich, dass das Baby, Renesmee, eine Bedrohung für uns werden könnte. Ich wollte sie aus unserer Welt haben und mir war es egal, wer mir im Weg stand, um meine Pläne zu verfolgen. Aber als Jasper und Alice an diesem Tag aus dem Wald in die Lichtung auftauchten, änderten sich all meine Pläne. Verstehst du, sie brachten lebendigen Beweis, dass das Baby ein vollfunktionsfähiger Vampir werden konnte. Ich entschied, für sie und die Cullenfamilie zu stimmen. Und ich bin froh über diese Entscheidung. Verstehst du, als ich bei den Cullens war, ignorierte ich meine Gabe. Ich brauchte gar nichts davon. Aber als ich zurück zu meinem Platz in Italien kam, las ich, was ich in der Lichtung gesehen hatte. Jaspers Verbindung zu Alice ist bemerkenswert. Es mag die stärkte Verbindung sein, die ich je in meinem ganzen Leben auf diesem Planeten gespürt habe; es ist sogar stärker als Bellas und Edwards Verbindung. Mit dieser Verbindung kenne ich die ganze Wahrheit über sie. Ich weiss, dass wenn einer der beiden Hilfe bräuchte, würde der andere es nur einen Moment später wissen. Ich persönlich würde es hassen, in Jaspers Kreuzfeuer zu kommen, nachdem man es mit seiner Frau angelegt hat. Wenn einer sterben würde, würde der andere sicherlich einen Weg finden, zu folgen.

Jasper ist ein extrem rücksichtsvoller Mann. Ich habe ihn fair gesehen, wenn er es nicht sein wollte und ein Freund, wenn er es nicht unbedingt sein wollte. Er opferte fast sein Leben, um Peter und Charlotte während des Krieges am Leben zu lassen.

Ich habe einige depressive Zeiten in meinem Leben durchgemacht. Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens verloren und jetzt finde ich es schwer weiterzuleben. Aber selbst das übertrifft nicht, was Jasper in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat. Ich fühle mich leicht egoistisch, dass ich so depressiv bin. Was Didyme und ich hatten, ist nichts verglichen mit dem, was Jasper und Alice haben. Und ich versuchte sie auseinanderzureissen, obwohl ich genau weiss, wie sehr es schmerzt.

Und nach allem, was ich sie durchmachen lassen habe, half Jasper uns trotzdem, als wir jemanden brauchten. Das macht ihn zu einem weitaus besseren Mann, als ich es bin. Er ist in der Lage, sich um andere Leute zu sorgen. Er lässt seine Vergangenheit nicht die Kontrolle über seine Zukunft nehmen.

Obwohl er ziemlich darüber streitet, ist er ein richtiger Mann mit einer ganzen Seele. Er riskiert sein Leben, um diejenigen zu schützen, die er liebt. Ich konnte nicht einmal das richtig machen, ich würde nicht sterben, um meine Liebe zu retten. Auch ist er stark genug, seine Familie in Sicherheit zu halten. Und wieder kann ich das nicht. Ich benutze eine ganze Wache, sodass ich nichts tun muss. Er ist leidenschaftlich, ich bin fast ein toter Holzklotz. Er ist fürsorglich und ich wollte eine ganze Familie töten. Er ist mutig, ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Feigling. Er sorgt sich um seine Brüder und ich plante, Aro zu töten, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, was er meiner Liebe angetan hat.

All diese Dinge beweisen, dass Jasper das Monster, das er behauptet zu sein, nie ist und nie sein wird. Auch ist er eine weitaus bessere Person als ich.


	19. Jasper POV

**Und hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank an all meine treuen Leser, an alle Reviewer und alle, die diese Übersetzung mitverfolgt haben. Einen grossen Dank möchte ich hier noch einmal an meine Beta und an die Autorin richten. **

**Meine Muttersprache ist Deutsch und ich habe Englisch als ein Schulfach gelernt (bzw. lerne es immer noch). Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass mir diese Übersetzung gelungen ist. Ich denke, als nächstes dürfen diejenigen Leser, die mich als Autor verfolgen, wieder einmal etwas von mir lesen.**

**PS: Dieses Kapitel habe ich auf der schönsten Insel der Welt im Sonnenuntergang übersetzt. Viel Spass damit.**

**Eure Sophrona**

_Jasper POV_

Manche Leute sagen, man sollte die Vergangenheit einfach vergessen und weiterleben. Wenn du etwas nicht magst, was du getan hast, solltest einfach vergessen, dass es passiert ist. Aber wie kann ich etwas vergessen, das über meinen ganzen Körper geschrieben ist? Wie kann ich vergessen, mit der ständigen Erinnerung an das ganze Böse, das ich getan habe? Wie kann ich vorgeben, nie ein Monster gewesen zu sein, wenn ich die Schreie meiner Opfer immer noch höre? Ich kann nicht. Ich verdiene es nicht, jemals zu vergessen. Ich habe Millionen von Fehlern in meinem Leben gemacht und ich muss lernen, mit jedem einzelnen davon zu leben.

Willst ein paar meiner Fehler hören? Es wird eine schreckliche lange Liste werden. 1) Ich vertraute den Leuten, die mich in ein Monster verwandelten und vertraute nicht denjenigen, die mich liebten. 2) Ich tötete unschuldige Leute, ohne auch nur Reue zu verspüren. 3) Ich kämpfte gegen Maria, was zu der Mehrheit meiner Narben führte. 4) Ich erlaubte Leuten, mich zu benützen. 5) Ich liess Maria mich missbrauchen. 6) Ich war nicht stark genug, gegen das Schlechte zu kämpfen. 7) Ich erlaubte mir nicht, genug Mut zu haben, den Vampirkrieg zu verlassen. 8) Ich brauchte Leute als Einwegzerstörungswaffen. 9) Ich fügte denjenigen Schmerz zu, um die ich mich sehr sorgte. 10) Ich erlaubte mir nicht, Alice zu lieben. 11) Ich griff Bella an. 12) Ich glaubte nicht an mich. Und die Liste geht weiter und weiter. Aber anstatt in Sorge über meine Fehler zu schwelgen, beginne ich, aus ihnen zu lernen.

Früher habe ich mich gehasst. Ich hasste, dass ich so eine vertrauensvolle Person war und dass ich Maria und den anderen erlaubt habe, mich zu verwandeln. Ich hasste die Tatsache, dass ich Leute getötet habe, nur damit Maria mich nicht folterte. Ich hasste, wie ich diese Neugeborenen als Einwegzerstörungswaffen benutzte. Ich hasste, wer ich war.

Vor allem hasste ich, wer ich war während des Vampirkriegs. Verstehst du, ich liess Maria fast alles, was sie wollte, mit mir tun. Ich liess sie mich als ihre menschliche Puppe behandeln. Wenn sie mir sagte, ich solle kämpfen, kämpfte ich. Wenn sie mir sagte, ich solle trinken, trank ich. Wenn sie mir sagte, dass sie gelangweilt sei, unterhielt ich sie.

Während dieser Zeit „schaltete" ich alle Gefühle um mich herum aus. Es schmerzte, die Schmerzen meiner Opfer zu spüren. Aber Schmerz zu verursachen, war der einzige Weg, den ich kannte. Wenn jemand von einem anderen Vampirzirkel starb, war meine Nacht mit Maria viel einfacher. Nach einer Weile aber konnte ich nicht anders, als die Gefühle der anderen in mich aufzunehmen.

Alles was ich fühlen konnte, war Schmerz und Sorgen. Ich schwamm darin und ertrank fast. Ich wäre ertrunken, wenn Charlotte und Peter nicht gewesen wären. Sie waren wie ein Floss. Sie sorgten dafür, dass ich weiter trieb, bis die richtige Hilfe kommen würde.

Das alles änderte sich, als mir gesagt wurde, dass ich Charlotte töten musste. Maria hatte mir gesagt, dass ihre Neugeborenenstärke aufgebraucht war. Ich hatte Maria schon früher in jenem Jahr überzeugt, Peter am Leben zu lassen, also war ich mir sicher, dass sie mich Charlotte nicht auch noch behalten lassen würde. Also nahm ich Peter zur Arena. Er war … unterstützend genug, mir bei der Beseitigung der Jährlinge zu helfen. Alles ging wie geplant, bis Charlotte in diese Arena trat. Nun, Charlotte hatte angefangen, mir zu vertrauen. Und dieses Vertrauen führte sie in meine Richtung. Nun, Peter, der den Ablauf kannte, schrie Charlotte, dass sie abhauen sollte. Sie sah ihn geschockt an. Ich konnte den Schmerz und Ablehnung durch die Venen von beiden fliessen spüren. Ich konnte das meinen Freunden nicht antun. Ich konnte das niemandem antun.

Bevor einer der beiden eine Chance hatte, zu reagieren, hatte ich sie beide an den Armen gepackt. Sie begannen zu knurren und versuchten sich wegzureissen. Mein eigenes, drohendes und herrisches Knurren beruhigte sie genug, dass ich flüstern konnte: „Hört mir genau zu. Wenn ich auf drei zähle, will ich, dass ihr beide losrennt. Stoppt nicht, egal, was ihr hört. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Sie sahen mich beide schockiert an. Aber Peter gab feine Wellen von Dankbarkeit von sich. „Nun, ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen. Versprecht mir, dass ihr NIE unter irgendwelchen Umständen zurück hierher kommt."

Peter und Charlotte schenkten mir ein kleines Lächeln, als sie durch das offene Feld losrannten. Als Maria und der Rest ihrer „Gruppe" anfingen, mich anzugreifen, stellte ich mir einfach vor, wie es sein würde, frei zu sein. Ohne Sorgen, wer einen vielleicht angreifen könnte. Ohne sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, wen man möglicherweise an diesem Tag töten musste. Einfach frei zu sein, durch die Wälder zu rennen. Glücklich zu sein. Aber ich war zufrieden genug damit, zu wissen, dass Peter und Char all das erleben könnten.

Die Nacht, in der sie gegangen waren, war jedoch die schlimmste Nacht meiner ganzen Existenz. Maria war wütend, dass ich zwei Leute aus meinen Händen entkommen lassen habe. Sie sagte, dass ich „schwach wurde", in meinem hohen Alter. Ich machte so viel Schmerz durch; gefühlsmässig und körperlich.

Ich blieb und kämpfte mit Maria eine Weile länger. Aber es war anders. Ich war anders. Tatsächlich las ich jedes einzelne Gefühl, das um mich herum war. Und diese Gefühle übernahmen die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich war ständig müde und schwach. Ich wollte nichts tun. Die anderen begannen darüber zu munkeln, dass ich verrückt wurde. Vielleicht war ich das … ich weiss es nicht.

Aber dann kamen Peter und Charlotte zurück. Sie halfen mir zu fliehen und zeigten mir einen friedlicheren Lebensstil. Sie erzählten mir von all ihren Reisen und wie glücklich sie waren, nicht kämpfen zu müssen. Ich dachte, dass dieses Leben perfekt war. Aber ich lag falsch. Wie ich vorher sagte, Peter und Char waren mein Floss. Aber ich wurde müde, mich am Floss festzuhalten. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich sie einfach herunterziehen würde. Ich fühlte noch immer den Schmerz meiner Opfer, also war nichts wirklich besser. Also ging ich. Und als ich ging, begann ich meine lange Suche nach einem Stück paradiesischen Land.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Ich wollte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, also entschied ich, in einen kleinen Laden zu gehen. In dieser kleinen Stadt in Philadelphia gab es nicht viel Auswahl. Ich wagte es nicht, in den Warenladen zu gehen, da es viel zu viele Leute für mich hatte. Also schien meine einzig andere Option das kleine Dinner zu sein.

Sobald ich in das Dinner trat, fühlte ich die Präsenz eines anderen Vampirs. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Mein ganzes früheres Wissen und Training sagte mir, dass ich in eine Verteidigungshaltung gehen und angreifen sollte. Aber ich war geschockt, als ich ihren Blick traf und ihre Gefühle spürte. Ihre Augen waren so golden und ihre Zähne, die ein Lächeln zeigten, waren so weiss. Ihre Gefühle sagten mir, dass sie übermässig glücklich und unbestritten verliebtwar. Ich war verwirrt. Was wollte diese perfekte Person mit dem imperfekten Ich?

Die längste Zeit dachte ich, dass ich Alice' Liebe nicht verdiente. Sie ist eine so unschuldige und schöne Person und ich habe viele Leute getötet und bin bedeckt von vielen Narben. Ich bin das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Aber Alice stellte sich als das Stück Land heraus, nach dem ich immer gesucht hatte. Sie zeigte mir, wie man frei und glücklich sein kann. Sie ist mein sicherer Platz an Land, wenn ich nicht mehr schwimmen kann. Und ich werde immer für sie da sein.

Alice hat es geschafft, dass ich mich ändern will. Sie hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ich wollte, dass sie stolz auf den Mann war, den sie liebte. Ich wollte keine Enttäuschung für sie sein. Es dauerte Dekaden, bis ich sah, wie anders ich jetzt bin. Bis zu etwa einem Jahr dachte ich, ich sei dasselbe Monster, das ich einmal gewesen bin. Aber jetzt weiss ich, dass ich das nicht bin.

Meine ganze Familie, Bella und Nessie inklusive, haben mir gezeigt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Bella hat mir gezeigt, dass ich eine bessere Kontrolle habe als ich dachte. Emmett hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mich entspannen und herumwitzeln kann. Rosalie hat mir gezeigt, dass man jemanden nicht beurteilen kann, nach dem, was man zuerst sieht. Nessie hat mir pure und arglose Liebe gezeigt. Und ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich alles tun würde, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Esme hat bewiesen, dass ich eine leidenschaftliche Person bin. Sie hat mich sehen lassen, dass ich mich doch sorge. Und Carlisle hat mir gesagt, dass ich kein Monster bin. Denn ein Monster fühlt keine Reue und gibt sein Leben nicht freiwillig für einen Geliebten auf. Und Alice, Alice hat mir ein neues Leben gegeben. Sie ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich denke, dass ich mich geändert habe.

Früher war ich immer angespannt. Ich verlor schnell mein Temperament und noch schneller begann ich einen Kampf. Ich zog mich von meiner Familie zurück. Lieber war ich alleine und weg von den Gefühlen der anderen. Ich fand es schwer, einfach mich zu entspannen und ein bisschen Spass zu haben. Ich vertraute niemandem, ausser Alice. Ich hasste mich und meine Narben. Aber meine Familie hat mir ein völlig neues Leben, anderes Leben als mein vergangenes gezeigt. Sie haben mich sehen lassen, dass ich Leuten wieder vertrauen kann.

Ich bin stolz darauf, zu sagen, dass ich jetzt viel anders bin als früher. Meine Narben halte ich für eine Erinnerung meiner Stärke, nicht meiner Schwäche. Ich kann mit Emmett kämpfen und muss mich nicht darum sorgen, dass ich mich davongehen lasse. Ich kann mit Carlisle sprechen und ihm mit all meinen Problemen vertrauen. Ich weiss, dass er immer da sein wird, um mir zuzuhören. Ich kann meinem Zwilling, Rosalie, helfen. Ich bin einer der wenigen, mit denen sie tatsächlich spricht. Dadurch fühle ich mich wichtig, wenn ich weiss, dass sie mir genug vertraut, um mir all ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Ich kann mit Esme in die Stadt gehen, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, einen Menschen anzugreifen. Ich geniesse es auch, ihr im Garten zu helfen. Ich kann Nessie beobachten und habe Spass daran. Sie ist ein erstaunliches kleines Mädchen. Ich habe eine erstaunliche Bruder/Schwester Beziehung mit Bella, und das ist etwas, mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte. Und Edward und ich spielen ständig zusammen Instrumente. Und dann ist da Alice. Ich kann jetzt ihre Liebe akzeptieren. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie eine Enttäuschung für sie. Ich bin jetzt offen, um all meine Geschichten zu teilen. Ich vertraue wieder. Und obwohl ich im Herzen immer ein Soldat sein werde, kann ich auch ein Mitglied einer Familie sein.

Jetzt fühle ich mich der Liebe würdig. Ich kann entspannen und das Leben geniessen. Ich töte nicht. Ich bin endlich wieder ganz. Insgesamt bin ich ein viel besserer Sohn, Bruder, Onkel und Ehemann als ich es jemals für möglich hielt. Ich schäme mich nicht mehr für meine Vergangenheit. Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich bin.

Jasper POV

Manche Leute sagen, man sollte die Vergangenheit einfach vergessen und weiterleben. Wenn du etwas nicht magst, was du getan hast, solltest einfach vergessen, dass es passiert ist. Aber wie kann ich etwas vergessen, das über meinen ganzen Körper geschrieben ist? Wie kann ich vergessen, mit der ständigen Erinnerung an das ganze Böse, das ich getan habe? Wie kann ich vorgeben, nie ein Monster gewesen zu sein, wenn ich die Schreie meiner Opfer immer noch höre? Ich kann nicht. Ich verdiene es nicht, jemals zu vergessen. Ich habe Millionen von Fehlern in meinem Leben gemacht und ich muss lernen, mit jedem einzelnen davon zu leben.

Willst ein paar meiner Fehler hören? Es wird eine schreckliche lange Liste werden. 1) Ich vertraute den Leuten, die mich in ein Monster verwandelten und vertraute nicht denjenigen, die mich liebten. 2) Ich tötete unschuldige Leute, ohne auch nur Reue zu verspüren. 3) Ich kämpfte gegen Maria, was zu der Mehrheit meiner Narben führte. 4) Ich erlaubte Leuten, mich zu benützen. 5) Ich liess Maria mich missbrauchen. 6) Ich war nicht stark genug, gegen das Schlechte zu kämpfen. 7) Ich erlaubte mir nicht, genug Mut zu haben, den Vampirkrieg zu verlassen. 8) Ich brauchte Leute als Einwegzerstörungswaffen. 9) Ich fügte denjenigen Schmerz zu, um die ich mich sehr sorgte. 10) Ich erlaubte mir nicht, Alice zu lieben. 11) Ich griff Bella an. 12) Ich glaubte nicht an mich. Und die Liste geht weiter und weiter. Aber anstatt in Sorge über meine Fehler zu schwelgen, beginne ich, aus ihnen zu lernen.

Früher habe ich mich gehasst. Ich hasste, dass ich so eine vertrauensvolle Person war und dass ich Maria und den anderen erlaubt habe, mich zu verwandeln. Ich hasste die Tatsache, dass ich Leute getötet habe, nur damit Maria mich nicht folterte. Ich hasste, wie ich diese Neugeborenen als Einwegzerstörungswaffen benutzte. Ich hasste, wer ich war.

Vor allem hasste ich, wer ich war während des Vampirkriegs. Verstehst du, ich liess Maria fast alles, was sie wollte, mit mir tun. Ich liess sie mich als ihre menschliche Puppe behandeln. Wenn sie mir sagte, ich solle kämpfen, kämpfte ich. Wenn sie mir sagte, ich solle trinken, trank ich. Wenn sie mir sagte, dass sie gelangweilt sei, unterhielt ich sie.

Während dieser Zeit „schaltete" ich alle Gefühle um mich herum aus. Es schmerzte, die Schmerzen meiner Opfer zu spüren. Aber Schmerz zu verursachen, war der einzige Weg, den ich kannte. Wenn jemand von einem anderen Vampirzirkel starb, war meine Nacht mit Maria viel einfacher. Nach einer Weile aber konnte ich nicht anders, als die Gefühle der anderen in mich aufzunehmen.

Alles was ich fühlen konnte, war Schmerz und Sorgen. Ich schwamm darin und ertrank fast. Ich wäre ertrunken, wenn Charlotte und Peter nicht gewesen wären. Sie waren wie ein Floss. Sie sorgten dafür, dass ich weiter trieb, bis die richtige Hilfe kommen würde.

Das alles änderte sich, als mir gesagt wurde, dass ich Charlotte töten musste. Maria hatte mir gesagt, dass ihre Neugeborenenstärke aufgebraucht war. Ich hatte Maria schon früher in jenem Jahr überzeugt, Peter am Leben zu lassen, also war ich mir sicher, dass sie mich Charlotte nicht auch noch behalten lassen würde. Also nahm ich Peter zur Arena. Er war … unterstützend genug, mir bei der Beseitigung der Jährlinge zu helfen. Alles ging wie geplant, bis Charlotte in diese Arena trat. Nun, Charlotte hatte angefangen, mir zu vertrauen. Und dieses Vertrauen führte sie in meine Richtung. Nun, Peter, der den Ablauf kannte, schrie Charlotte, dass sie abhauen sollte. Sie sah ihn geschockt an. Ich konnte den Schmerz und Ablehnung durch die Venen von beiden fliessen spüren. Ich konnte das meinen Freunden nicht antun. Ich konnte das niemandem antun.

Bevor einer der beiden eine Chance hatte, zu reagieren, hatte ich sie beide an den Armen gepackt. Sie begannen zu knurren und versuchten sich wegzureissen. Mein eigenes, drohendes und herrisches Knurren beruhigte sie genug, dass ich flüstern konnte: „Hört mir genau zu. Wenn ich auf drei zähle, will ich, dass ihr beide losrennt. Stoppt nicht, egal, was ihr hört. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Sie sahen mich beide schockiert an. Aber Peter gab feine Wellen von Dankbarkeit von sich. „Nun, ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen. Versprecht mir, dass ihr NIE unter irgendwelchen Umständen zurück hierher kommt."

Peter und Charlotte schenkten mir ein kleines Lächeln, als sie durch das offene Feld losrannten. Als Maria und der Rest ihrer „Gruppe" anfingen, mich anzugreifen, stellte ich mir einfach vor, wie es sein würde, frei zu sein. Ohne Sorgen, wer einen vielleicht angreifen könnte. Ohne sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, wen man möglicherweise an diesem Tag töten musste. Einfach frei zu sein, durch die Wälder zu rennen. Glücklich zu sein. Aber ich war zufrieden genug damit, zu wissen, dass Peter und Char all das erleben könnten.

Die Nacht, in der sie gegangen waren, war jedoch die schlimmste Nacht meiner ganzen Existenz. Maria war wütend, dass ich zwei Leute aus meinen Händen entkommen lassen habe. Sie sagte, dass ich „schwach wurde", in meinem hohen Alter. Ich machte so viel Schmerz durch; gefühlsmässig und körperlich.

Ich blieb und kämpfte mit Maria eine Weile länger. Aber es war anders. Ich war anders. Tatsächlich las ich jedes einzelne Gefühl, das um mich herum war. Und diese Gefühle übernahmen die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich war ständig müde und schwach. Ich wollte nichts tun. Die anderen begannen darüber zu munkeln, dass ich verrückt wurde. Vielleicht war ich das … ich weiss es nicht.

Aber dann kamen Peter und Charlotte zurück. Sie halfen mir zu fliehen und zeigten mir einen friedlicheren Lebensstil. Sie erzählten mir von all ihren Reisen und wie glücklich sie waren, nicht kämpfen zu müssen. Ich dachte, dass dieses Leben perfekt war. Aber ich lag falsch. Wie ich vorher sagte, Peter und Char waren mein Floss. Aber ich wurde müde, mich am Floss festzuhalten. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich sie einfach herunterziehen würde. Ich fühlte noch immer den Schmerz meiner Opfer, also war nichts wirklich besser. Also ging ich. Und als ich ging, begann ich meine lange Suche nach einem Stück paradiesischen Land.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Ich wollte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, also entschied ich, in einen kleinen Laden zu gehen. In dieser kleinen Stadt in Philadelphia gab es nicht viel Auswahl. Ich wagte es nicht, in den Warenladen zu gehen, da es viel zu viele Leute für mich hatte. Also schien meine einzig andere Option das kleine Dinner zu sein.

Sobald ich in das Dinner trat, fühlte ich die Präsenz eines anderen Vampirs. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Mein ganzes früheres Wissen und Training sagte mir, dass ich in eine Verteidigungshaltung gehen und angreifen sollte. Aber ich war geschockt, als ich ihren Blick traf und ihre Gefühle spürte. Ihre Augen waren so golden und ihre Zähne, die ein Lächeln zeigten, waren so weiss. Ihre Gefühle sagten mir, dass sie übermässig glücklich und unbestritten verliebtwar. Ich war verwirrt. Was wollte diese perfekte Person mit dem imperfekten Ich?

Die längste Zeit dachte ich, dass ich Alice' Liebe nicht verdiente. Sie ist eine so unschuldige und schöne Person und ich habe viele Leute getötet und bin bedeckt von vielen Narben. Ich bin das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Aber Alice stellte sich als das Stück Land heraus, nach dem ich immer gesucht hatte. Sie zeigte mir, wie man frei und glücklich sein kann. Sie ist mein sicherer Platz an Land, wenn ich nicht mehr schwimmen kann. Und ich werde immer für sie da sein.

Alice hat es geschafft, dass ich mich ändern will. Sie hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ich wollte, dass sie stolz auf den Mann war, den sie liebte. Ich wollte keine Enttäuschung für sie sein. Es dauerte Dekaden, bis ich sah, wie anders ich jetzt bin. Bis zu etwa einem Jahr dachte ich, ich sei dasselbe Monster, das ich einmal gewesen bin. Aber jetzt weiss ich, dass ich das nicht bin.

Meine ganze Familie, Bella und Nessie inklusive, haben mir gezeigt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Bella hat mir gezeigt, dass ich eine bessere Kontrolle habe als ich dachte. Emmett hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mich entspannen und herumwitzeln kann. Rosalie hat mir gezeigt, dass man jemanden nicht beurteilen kann, nach dem, was man zuerst sieht. Nessie hat mir pure und arglose Liebe gezeigt. Und ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich alles tun würde, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Esme hat bewiesen, dass ich eine leidenschaftliche Person bin. Sie hat mich sehen lassen, dass ich mich doch sorge. Und Carlisle hat mir gesagt, dass ich kein Monster bin. Denn ein Monster fühlt keine Reue und gibt sein Leben nicht freiwillig für einen Geliebten auf. Und Alice, Alice hat mir ein neues Leben gegeben. Sie ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich denke, dass ich mich geändert habe.

Früher war ich immer angespannt. Ich verlor schnell mein Temperament und noch schneller begann ich einen Kampf. Ich zog mich von meiner Familie zurück. Lieber war ich alleine und weg von den Gefühlen der anderen. Ich fand es schwer, einfach mich zu entspannen und ein bisschen Spass zu haben. Ich vertraute niemandem, ausser Alice. Ich hasste mich und meine Narben. Aber meine Familie hat mir ein völlig neues Leben, anderes Leben als mein vergangenes gezeigt. Sie haben mich sehen lassen, dass ich Leuten wieder vertrauen kann.

Ich bin stolz darauf, zu sagen, dass ich jetzt viel anders bin als früher. Meine Narben halte ich für eine Erinnerung meiner Stärke, nicht meiner Schwäche. Ich kann mit Emmett kämpfen und muss mich nicht darum sorgen, dass ich mich davongehen lasse. Ich kann mit Carlisle sprechen und ihm mit all meinen Problemen vertrauen. Ich weiss, dass er immer da sein wird, um mir zuzuhören. Ich kann meinem Zwilling, Rosalie, helfen. Ich bin einer der wenigen, mit denen sie tatsächlich spricht. Dadurch fühle ich mich wichtig, wenn ich weiss, dass sie mir genug vertraut, um mir all ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Ich kann mit Esme in die Stadt gehen, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, einen Menschen anzugreifen. Ich geniesse es auch, ihr im Garten zu helfen. Ich kann Nessie beobachten und habe Spass daran. Sie ist ein erstaunliches kleines Mädchen. Ich habe eine erstaunliche Bruder/Schwester Beziehung mit Bella, und das ist etwas, mit dem ich nie gerechnet hätte. Und Edward und ich spielen ständig zusammen Instrumente. Und dann ist da Alice. Ich kann jetzt ihre Liebe akzeptieren. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie eine Enttäuschung für sie. Ich bin jetzt offen, um all meine Geschichten zu teilen. Ich vertraue wieder. Und obwohl ich im Herzen immer ein Soldat sein werde, kann ich auch ein Mitglied einer Familie sein.

Jetzt fühle ich mich der Liebe würdig. Ich kann entspannen und das Leben geniessen. Ich töte nicht. Ich bin endlich wieder ganz. Insgesamt bin ich ein viel besserer Sohn, Bruder, Onkel und Ehemann als ich es jemals für möglich hielt. Ich schäme mich nicht mehr für meine Vergangenheit. Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich bin.


End file.
